


What Is Reality?

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryker Reid and Elliot Alderson have a deeper connection than most. An unmistakable bond, that only grows after each ordeal. This is their story following the first season of Mr. Robot. Despite both of their own inner struggles, they know one or the other has their back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Friend

The bar’s packed by the time Ryker shows up, dressed in a simple black jacket with a dress shirt and blue jeans. Crowds typically weren’t his thing in all honesty: Some days he preferred just being alone with Elliot or somewhere, anywhere quiet. But he couldn’t skip out on Angela’s party: Not after she asked if he was going.

He couldn’t tell a lie to save his own soul so that wouldn’t work getting him out of it.

Although his lips curve up into a smile when her boyfriend Ollie and some others talk to him, he can’t help but glance curiously around for any sign of Elliot. Like Ryker, Elliot wasn’t really big on crowds.

Angela would invite him every year to a party but he wouldn’t show. “Yo! Rye.”

Ryker snaps out of his thoughts when Ollie waves a hand in front of his face, shaking his head to snap out of it. “Oh. W-Were you talking Ollie?”

“Yeah: You spaced out on me when I was asking if you saw last night’s football game?”

“Uh…No,” Ryker gives a shake of his head, black hair falling in front of his eyes as he brushes it away. “No sorry. I’m not really into sports.”

As Ollie continues talking to him regardless about the game, Ryker still keeps an eye out for Elliot. It’s not that Ryker hated being around crowds, but sometimes it felt like he was suffocating if so many people were around him at once. Like he was in a trapped, enclosed space with no way out no matter how hard he tried to get away.

After a few hours of talking, Ryker smiles politely at Ollie before letting Angela know he’d be leaving soon. “Thank you so much for coming Rye.” She says in honesty, pulling him in a hug where he’s surprised his lungs didn’t burst.

“No problem Ange. I’ll see you at work alright?”

The cooled, night air slaps at his face when he steps out. Relieved to be out in the fresh air instead of the cramped, humid building making his way towards Elliot’s apartment not before making a stop remembering Elliot requested if he could pick him up some morphine numerous pills/drugs.

 _I’m surprised he hasn’t died yet sniffing this stuff up or whatever the hell you call it_ Ryker muses in his mind, muttering a thanks to the cashier once they’re paid for.

**~////~**

He was really regretting not wearing a scarf or something warmer than his jacket by the time he makes it to the apartment complex. Fortunately it doesn’t take long before Elliot lets him into the building, his backpack filled with the drugs and _Pet Sematary,_ a book he’s already read at fifteen times in just this month.

“What’s up?” Elliot asked, not looking at him once they make it to his apartment.

Ryker tosses him the now opened backpack full of pills and a bag of weed. “Bought what you asked for. Let me guess: Chill and ethereal first then numb later right?”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

Ryker rolls his eyes at the obvious tone of sarcasm, flopping down on the couch watching Elliot do his ‘thing’. Using his mortar and pestle crushing each pill into fine dust before sniffing the line. He pulls his book out, sitting on Elliot’s bed with his back to the wall and Elliot in front of him.

“How was the party?”

“Same old really…Ollie talked to me a bit.”

“Careful hanging around him,” Elliot grumbled, typing away on his computer. He was on someone’s facebook page. “His idiocy might be a disease. Don’t want you to catch it.”

Ryker’s lips twitched into a grin as he turns another page, not looking up from his book. “Hey at least he’s a good guy. Stupid yes…but good. Who’re you watching by the way?” He couldn’t help but peer over his shoulder blinking curiously.

He swears he sees Elliot swallow. “My psychiatrist, Krista Gordon. She’s dating some asshole named Michael Hanson.” A few strokes of the keyboard later on Ryker’s profile comes up. Elliot turns, giving him a dumbfounded expression when he sees what’s on his ‘likes’ music wise. “…Did I ever tell you, you have shitty taste in music?”

“Hey don’t knock _Linked Horizon_ until you give ‘em a try.” Ryker said with a roll of his eyes. “Really. Is there anything you don’t know about me Elliot?”

“Yeah.” Another few clicks and the list of Ryker’s favorite people pop up. “You also have poor taste in celebs…”

“Watch it Alderson: I can take you not liking my music but if you knock Hugh Jackman we’re done.”

The teasing tone of Ryker’s voice makes Elliot grin perhaps just a bit once he closes his laptop letting out another puff of his cigarette, putting it out first before kissing Ryker on the lips. This isn’t the first time Elliot has done this, but they have never gotten far. “Wait…” Ryker pants, feeling Elliot slide his jeans down past his waist, licking his lips at the sight of Ryker’s boxers before pulling them down. “E-Elliot….wait. You know I-I…I want to wait until…”

A semi frustrated/understanding sigh escapes Elliot’s lips as he stops kissing Ryker’s neck and throat areas, not before licking and biting at the skin. “I know,” he murmurs against the other’s skin. “You want to wait until you’re with someone you love…God you’re irresistible to me right now.”

Ryker chuckles lowly, smoothing out Elliot’s hair as he motions him to lay beside him. “That’s because you’re high right now. Everyone looks good to you.”

He’s not at all surprised as Elliot kisses him once again, whispering into his ear. “You’re the only one I ever notice.”

**~////~**

Ryker is always usually the first of the two up in the morning. He prepares himself some coffee-black with only a little amount of sugar-and prepares some tea for Elliot knowing that seemed to help with his ‘hangovers’. “Well good morning sleeping beauty.” Oh he just can’t help himself when Elliot trudges in, his hair sticking up at an odd end and giving Ryker a glare while taking a drink out of the still warm tea.

He looked like a panda with his dark circles gracing under his eyes. It was honestly ‘cute’ in a way how he appeared. Well, aside from Elliot’s infamous ‘Glare of Doom’ as Angela would put it when Elliot was ticked off at him.

Never lasted long though.

After their typical morning routines, Ryker was the one who remembered they had an appointment with Krista Gordon today. Well….Ryker’s first appointment anyway.

“Elliot are you sure about this?” He mumbled, looking at the building with a frown on his face. “What if she doesn’t like me and only you?”

Elliot awkwardly gives him a pat on the shoulder then recoils his hand quickly. Even around his companions/friends his own battles with social anxiety would surface. “She’ll like you. Krista’s not judgmental like your other psychiatrist…”

Ah yes. Ryker had almost forgotten about Dr. Morrigan Fischer. The guy would basically tell him his anxieties were ‘all in his head’: Nothing more. Nothing less. Plus he always seemed-or he was actually bored with his patient’s problems. Like he had somewhere ‘better’ to be.

Once they’re inside the building, Ryker takes a deep breath before speaking. “W-We have an appointment with Krista Gordon?” He squeaks.

“Have a seat,” the receptionist nods to the chairs. “She’ll be right with you.”

A tall, brown haired woman pokes her head through the door way. “Ryker Reid?”

Ryker looks back at Elliot once who gives him an assuring nod that it’s alright. He smiles faintly back at the other, feeling a little less nervous as he follows Krista into her office. The couch he sits on feels nice and smoothed out, not at all like the one he and Elliot had. “….Elliot says you’re very kind-hearted.” He finally speaks out.

A soft grin crosses over her face. “So you know Elliot: He says you live together?”

“Yes ma’am. My last apartment burned down so he took me in…we’re friends.”

When she pressed him about the fire, Ryker freezes at first. It was always an uncomfortable topic for him to talk about but he knew she was only trying to help him. “I…I was inside when it happened,” he began explaining softly, pulling down the sleeve of his shirt where a burn mark could be seen on his wrist. “There was a lot of smoke…I couldn’t breathe. The ash kept filling into my lungs.”

Krista tells him he doesn’t have to continue but he does regardless. It sometimes helped him feel a little better but also sad by the time he was finished. “Elliot was the one who saved you right?” She asked gently, writing her notes down.

“Yeah. I didn’t know him at the time…I kept pounding on the door. But it wouldn’t budge for some reason….Elliot was one of the few who actually heard me calling out for help. He somehow got the door open and dragged me out. Stayed with me the whole night at the hospital after he called the fire department.”

“I see…that’s why you two are attached to the hip.” She laughs softly and he actually grins genuinely at her laugh. “Whenever I see him somewhere, you’re always with him. He’s a good guy though isn’t he?”

They talk for a few more hours, Ryker beginning to open up about his social anxiety with large crowds and meeting new people, about his fears and other worries. He even sheds a tear at some point but like Elliot, Krista doesn’t judge him.

As soon as they’re done Ryker is amazed at how much he had to get off his chest. He thanks Krista for their talk and walks back out into the waiting room. Elliot glances up at him. “You were right. She…She’s really nice.”

“I told you. You know I’m always right.”

A soft laugh sounds from Ryker as Elliot goes in next once he’s called, but before he does he presses his lips gently to the other’s forehead.


	2. Only The Beginning

**Chapter Two**

The next day Elliot walks in to work with Ryker, pulling his hoodie off while the other shrugs off his jacket. And the first thing they’re told is Gideon-their boss-wants to see them. “Hey.” He greets Lloyd.

“Yo.” Ryker chimes in, dropping his own backpack in his own cubicle (or cell as Elliot always elegantly puts it) before walking towards Gideon’s office. Angela doesn’t appear to look very pleased with him.

“We were hacked again last night.” Gideon informs them, slapping a folder in Elliot’s hands.

“No way…” Ryker mutters, eyes wide as Elliot flips through the folder. “Tell me this is an actual route attack?”

“This is awesome.” Elliot adds, riffling through the papers still.

“You guys honestly think this is awesome?” He was clearly becoming hysterical as he runs a frustrated hand down his face. “Elliot, Ryker this is killing us! Let’s just see how the meeting goes today. Their networks are getting attacked every week: who knows if there’ll even still be a client.” He looks from Angela, to Ryker than finally Elliot playing with a stress ball giving Elliot a look of disapproval. “What’d I say about the dress code?”

“I really tried reminding him Gideon.” Ryker says, being a smartass as Elliot glares playfully in his direction taking off his hoodie.

“Nobody likes a kiss ass.”

Ryker all but sticks his tongue out. Angela smirks just a bit whereas Gideon rolls his eyes. “Just go over those logs will you? And be ready for this afternoon in case they have any questions.”

“You got it Boss Man.” Ryker gives a mock salute earning a whack on the head from Gideon.

Angela rolls her eyes at them following Gideon out of his office.

"You start smoking again?" Elliot asked when they were out. She was clearly wound out.

“Did you receive any of my texts last night?” Angela asked completely bypassing Elliot’s question. “I sent exactly thirteen of them.”

"Sorry, I couldn't make it," Elliot really had tried to go. He watched from the outside seeing Ryker fidget nervously around, looking as if he were to have a panic attack any moment at the party. He was about to go in when some guys dressed in black brushed passed him, giving him a look that said ‘We’re watching your every move’.

That was enough for him to not go in. He decided to go to Ron’s Coffee Shop instead and destroy the creep for good. If those guys weren’t following before they sure as heck were now.

"Stop thinking about something else when I'm talking to you," Angela reminds him. “I hate it when you do that.”

He flinches inwardly whilst Ryker looks with sympathy. "Sorry, I was thinking about work."

"Maybe that's why Gideon likes you so much. He thanks me all the time for bringing you in. For some reason I think you secretly hate it here."

Well she wasn’t wrong. Elliot mainly liked her and Ryker of course, some of the others weren’t too bad either…but to a security firm that protects corporations? That was something he hated more than anything. “I love my job.”

She chuckles. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood. I'm late on my last two student loan payments and I can't get Gideon to give me a raise."

“It’s alright.” Ryker responds.

“Hey.” Ollie struts on over and kisses Angela on the cheek smiling at Elliot which Ryker sighs inwardly at. He knew how Elliot felt about the guy, you’d think even a fool like Ollie would get the hint. “Yo buddy: I didn’t see you at the party last night. Rye showed up though,” Elliot swears his eye twitches a little when Ollie calls Ryker his nickname like they were ‘best buddies’. “We talked up a storm didn’t we?”

“Uh…Yeah. Yeah I guess we did.” Ryker chuckles sheepishly while giving Elliot a pleading look saying ‘Get us the hell out of here’.

"Gotta go, big meeting this afternoon.”

With that, he takes Ryker gently by his un- marked wrist leading them back towards their ‘cell’.

**~////~**

The next day he has fries for lunch before he heads off to his appointment with Krista. Since Ryker’s his ride the other waits for him patiently in the waiting area. She asks what he’s thinking about.

“Nothing.”

An obvious lie.

"I was thinking about the first time you came to me," she offers up her thoughts.

"You're not yelling anymore, which is good, but I can tell you're still holding on to it. We need to work on your anger issues, Elliot. You're angry at everyone, at society. I know you have a lot to be angry about, but keeping it to yourself, not even telling Ryker or Angela, staying quiet, it's not going to help. What is it about society that disappoints you so much?"

Oh hoh. Elliot had a lot of reasons to loathe society. It wasn’t just a mere disappointment or hatred. _Oh, I don't know, maybe that we collectively thought that Steve Jobs was a great man, even when we knew he made billons off the backs of children? Or maybe it's that it feels that all our heroes are counterfeit. The world itself is just one big hoax. Spamming each other with our burning commentary bullshit, masquerading as insight. Our social media faking as intimacy. Or is it that we voted for this? Not with our rigged elections, but with our things. Our property. Our money. I'm not saying anything new, we all know why we do this. Not because Hunger Games books make us happy, but because we want to be sedated. Because it's painful not to pretend. Because we're cowards. Fuck society_

"Elliot, Elliot, you're not saying anything," Krista snaps him out of his inward ranting.

“Nothing.” Another lie. He sees how she uncomfortably touches her hair. “Don’t be nervous.”

"Why shouldn't I be?" she sighs.

"You're different than most, you at least try. You at least understand.” He confesses.

"What it's like to feel alone. You understand the pain. You want to protect people from it. You want to protect me from it. I respect that about you."

Krista all but looks at him with a deeply puzzled expression laced on her features. "Why do you think I know what it's like to feel alone?"

 _Shit. I fucked up_ He panics to himself before blinking quickly, shrugging one shoulder. “Just a guess?”

**~////~**

Even though Elliot clearly has his head phones on Ollie still goes up and tries talking to him and Ryker again. Elliot knows he probably thinks of them as ‘creepy’ how they’re always together and practically in sync whilst working.

"Yo man, do you wanna do lunch today?" he asks.

Elliot removes his earbuds. “Uh…we’ve got plans today.”

"Plans, right," he interrupts him. "That's what you said the last three times I asked you. Look, bud, you, Rye and Angela have been close for a long time. That's even more reason why I want us to be on good terms. I feel like things have been awkward between us, don't you?"

“I’m okay with it being awkward between us.” He feels Ryker nudge him harshly with his foot, trying not to wince at the slight pain in his leg. He’s tried to get along with Ollie for his sake and Angela’s, but it proved to be a daunting task.

"Uh, I'm not okay with that, um, look man." Caught the guy off guard. "I love Angela and I want us to get along for her sake. That's what I'm here for, I just-"

Elliot all but tunes him out. He has more than enough reason to dislike the guy: He found out he was cheating on Angela with some anemic girl called Stella B. He couldn’t break it to Angela or Ryker that she had shitty taste in men. Oh God…was Ollie still talking? Even though Elliot clearly zoned/tuned him out?

"I like you bro," he says. "And I want you to like me too."

“We like you as well Ollie. No hard feelings man…right Elliot?”

"I understand," I tell him. "I'll try harder."

"That's cool man, hey whenever you're ready I'd love to just chill." He moves to pat Elliot on the shoulder but recoils when he remembers Elliot didn’t like being touched. "Ooo I forgot about your no touching." He doesn't even apologize.

As soon as he leaves Ryker gives Elliot another kick while the other gives him a glare. “Must you do that?”

“I told you didn’t I? Ollie’s not a bad guy at all. He really does want to try and get along with-.” He pauses mid-sentence however as a group of men from Evil Corp come walking by. One of them stops: skinny guy, blond hair, blue eyes.

“Oh hi,” he holds out a hand towards Elliot who doesn’t take it so he shakes Ryker’s. "Tyrell Welleck. Senior Vice President of technology."

“Elliot…I’m just a tech.”

“Ryker. Same thing as Elliot.”

"Don't be so humble." He thinks he's being kind. "I started out exactly where you are and to be honest my heart is still there. So I see you're running NOME. You know I'm actually on KED myself. I know this desktop environment is supposed to be better, but you know what they say: old habits die hard. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, I'm an executive, why am I even running linux; again, old habits. It's gonna be fun working with you. I should join the rest of the group. Bon soir, Elliot, Ryker,”

Before he leaves though he stops and looks over his shoulder giving Ryker what the other thinks is a good-natured grin. “Oh. By the way…you have beautiful eyes.”

Elliot grips his knee tight whereas Ryker tries not to flush at the compliment.

**~////~**

They get home late that night and Elliot feeds his red beta, Quirdy. If it weren’t for him and Ryker he would be drowning in complete loneliness right now. It’s not long before the loneliness washes over him and it feels as if he’s drowning. He finds himself on his mattress, knees drawn to his chin with Ryker consoling him as he cries his heart out. Eventually burying his face into the other’s chest.

The crying had been going on for too long. Much too long and it was beginning to worry Ryker the state his friend had been in lately.

Then that’s where the morphine starts. He knows Ryker’s watching with a disapproving look, but it’s as if his mind is in a whole other reality. He stopped caring a long time ago how much he took in. When he’s done his mind goes back to Wellick after looking through Krista’s profile again.

“You know what Bon soir means right?”

Ryker gives a one shouldered shrug. “Yeah: Think it means ‘good night’. Weird of him to say it during the day huh?” He chuckles softly.

“You know he was hitting on you earlier right?”

A sigh, followed by the closing of _Pet Sematary_ can be heard. “Yes I suppose he was. …You don’t trust him either do you?”

“Not one bit.” Elliot grumbles, shutting his computer off for the night. “Come on: Get some rest. I’m going up town for a while.”

**~////~**

The night seems to drag on and Elliot feels he’s slowly fading away on the train. Angela called him at three in the morning and Ryker had gotten up apparently to try and save Evil Corp. He’s the only one on a subway at three in the morning. Well, aside from a homeless guy he keeps seeing everywhere.

"Rough night," he says across from Elliot. There’s a logo on his shirt that reads ‘Mr. Robot’ on it. "I'm getting off here. I'm think you should come with me, but only if you didn't delete it. If you deleted it, we got nothing to talk about."

Now he knows he’s going against his better judgement, but he follows the guy regardless wondering if he’s actually real or he’d finally lost it after all.

**~////~**

He doesn’t talk to Ryker the next day at work about the strange guy he had seen on the subway. Hell he’s still debating as to whether or not last night actually happened at all for that matter. By the time he gets in, he’s almost startled of the dark circles gracing under his friend’s eyes but Ryker grins faintly at him regardless.

“You missed Gideon almost give Ryker a big kiss on the lips earlier.” Angela tells him thumbing in a seemingly pleased Gideon’s direction.

Elliot doesn’t have to hear it from Terry Colby to know that all was well. That they saved Evil Corp.

"So what do you got?" The head of the organization, Terry Colby, asks.

"If you look at the first page of your agenda," Gideon begins.

“You two are the ones who stopped the hack,” Colby says looking at Elliot and Ryker. "You know the gals in analysis said this was a tough one. All things being equal, it should have shut us down for days. So you did good."

“Okay.” Well what was he supposed to say? He actually did like the guy as he looks at Gideon.

"We should start with our counter executive, Angela," he tried beginning again.

"Okay," she picks up her cue. "We first noticed the breech at 2:07 a.m. Eastern Standard Time, Friday night."

"You mean Saturday," Colby corrects her.

A noticeable grimace is seen on her face. "Sorry, yes, technically, Saturday morning."

"Yes, that's why we're here, for the technical," Colby sneers.

Elliot and Ryker try to defend Angela but she’s soon kicked out of the office. Turns out the guy isn’t just a moron but an asshole as well. Not so much of a shock they suppose. He pulls out a blue folder that Mr. Robot gave him slipping the other in his backpack. "I found the configuration, followed the route kid with a pattern of IP addresses once you decrypt it." He slides the folder towards him. “You’ll know where the hack came from.”

**~////~**

Nineteen days had gone by and Colby still had not been arrested. Ryker paces around back and forth in their apartment, wondering what was taking everything so long while Elliot puffs out another weeded cigarette trying to be mindful of the fact Ryker’s against the drug.

He gets up. They go to work. Colby’s still not around. There’s no Evil Corp. He even takes Ryker to Coney Island; trying to show him this ‘Mr. Robot’ but Ryker gives him a puzzled expression.

“…Elliot. There’s no one here but us. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m fine. It’s probably my medication…”

Maybe he just needs to take his mind off of things.

**~////~**

“Do you think we can talk?” Elliot tries first, taking Krista’s advice as he and Ryker attempt to talk to Angela again.

“What?” She asks, walking away from them.

“You haven’t spoken to us since the meeting.” Ryker declared.

"I don't want to talk with you because I feel embarrassed every time I think about what happened, okay?" she explains. "It's fine. I'll get over it."

“It’s been three weeks.” They whine in unison before sparing a glance with one another. Since when did they start talking in sync?

But Angela lowers her head, Elliot’s signature move. “I need to work.”

“So you’re just going to ignore us?” Ryker challenged.

"You didn't have to stick up for me in there. I know you were just trying to help. Just don't do it again. Even if I'm losing, let me lose okay? Don't look confused just say it, okay?"

“Okay.” Ryker mumbles while looking over at Elliot, giving him a determined nod. Elliot nods back. They’ve been planning this for weeks upon weeks every time they saw the girl. Just as planned, Ryker gives her the first hug. It felt good. Then when he pulled away, Elliot’s next. Same result.

Soon the room grows silent. Everyone’s looking at the trio. No wait. Not at them, they’re looking up at the TV. Some have their mouths covered in shock as they watch the shocking news.

Terry Colby has been arrested.


	3. It Begins...

Ryker doesn’t know how it happened but here they were kidnapped by Evil Corp. Standing before Tyrell Wellick was traumatizing to say the very least. Now they’re dropping them off at Elliot’s apartment. _How the hell did we get into this mess?_ He thinks, shifting uncomfortably in the back seat in between two of Tyrell’s thugs while Elliot’s in the passenger side.

The one who reminds them of an ogre hands Elliot a card. ‘In case they needed to contact Tyrell’. Ryker shifts his gaze ahead, both surprised to see their other friend Shayla seeming to have trouble with a guy.

She keeps trying to get away but he doesn’t let go. After a while, the guy finally seems to give up and releases his grip on her. With that, she walks up the steps to Elliot’s building as they do.

“You alright?” Elliot asked.

“That guy giving you trouble?” Ryker added.

"Just a creeper," she shrugs. "Is your radiator messed up? Cause it's like a thousand degrees in my apartment. Hey are you guys okay? You seem a little off.”

"While I'm here do you mind if I re-up?"

"Little early to re-up, don't you think?" she asks.

Elliot shrugs, noting Ryker rolling his eyes. "I'm deviating from the schedule a little."

"Woah, I never thought I'd see the day, but okie dokie." She goes into her bag. "Oh shit, I'm out of the other ones."

"No, just the morphine is good," Elliot told her.

"You made me promise to never give you these unless I had the withdrawal meds!" she protests. "Promises matter, okay? I take this shit to heart. Fine, but you have to promise me you won't do a lot until I get the other pills." She pauses, looking over at Ryker with a pleading look in her eyes that say ‘Keep an eye on him. Don’t let him take them without the withdrawls’.

Ryker all but nods in understanding while raising a brow at Elliot. “Well? Promise her Elliot.”

“…I promise.”

**~////~**

Hacking Tyrell Wellick proved to be not a difficult task after all. Ryker’s eyes gazed over his emails, social media accounts, everything in his life was perfect. No flaws. Nothing. “This makes no sense.” He speaks out loud, turning to look at Elliot. “It’s like, like he expected we were going to do this.”

Elliot swallows nervously, shaking his head. “This isn’t good. We’re going to have to get rid of everything.”

The both of them take out all the drives and Ryker melts some of them in the microwave. Elliot drills through each of his hard drives and chips dumping them in a trash bag after helping Ryker put out a small fire that started in the microwave. “Ow!” He pulls his hand back instantly, cussing and spewing out curses after he burns some of his hand on accident.

“Son of a bitch that stings.” Ryker curses, hissing in pain as Elliot quickly puts his hand under cold water for a few moments to sooth the burn.

“Keep it under the water: I have some ointment around here somewhere.” Elliot assures him, going through the cupboards quickly. He notices an old photo suddenly of him as a child with his parents, smiling fondly at it for a moment only to focus on the task at hand.

As soon as he finds the ointment and some gauze, he applies it carefully on the burn (that’s ironically on the same hand Ryker ended up getting burnt in the last fire that happened) then wraps the gauze carefully around it. “Sorry,” Elliot mutters. “I think I’m just being paranoid…thinking we hacked the wrong person.”

“Hey don’t worry about it,” Ryker says gently-only to curse again at another burst of stinging through some of his hand-“Y-You’re a genius after all. We can figure it out.”

The radiator is so loud that they can barely hear one another over it. Elliot gives it a kick as if that would do anything. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” He looks over Ryker’s shoulder and notices Flipper peeing on his mattress. “Shit.”

Ryker looks behind him and groans a little at the dog. “Oh Flipper…I can take him for a walk if you want. Just to make sure he doesn’t do anything else.”

When Ryker comes back with the dog, Elliot’s changed his mattress and takes out the trash bag full of hardware. As soon as the clock strikes midnight both lie beside one another on the bed .

**~///~**

Ryker can feel all eyes on them as they walk into the work the next day. Elliot still keeps his hoodie up while he pulls his jacket a little further up to his neck, Terry Colby’s arrest clearly on everyone’s mind. _Might as well be the same thing as it always is_ he thinks. Yet there was that little guilt eating him alive on the inside.

Had they arrested a man for no real reason? And what was the deal with this ‘Mr. Robot’ Elliot tried showing him to when they were at Coney Island the other day? If Ryker couldn’t see him then…

Gideon interrupts their thought when he motions them into his office.

"I'm going to talk to HR about a salary bump for you," he says.

“No please-.” Elliot begins as Ryker finishes.

“Gideon that’s really not-.”

"Take the raise," he insists. "It's not gonna be much, but it's the best I can do right now. Elliot, Ryker you guys SAVED the company. Blah blah blah. Who knows what these fsociety hackers are gonna do next?"

“What did you just say?” Elliot asked.

"The ones working with Colby," he explains. "Who knows how deep these data docs are gonna get and Evil Corp-"

“What are you going on about?” Ryker interrupted.

His eyes widened. "There's a twist! You guys are usually one step ahead of me. They hit the motherload during the breech. Potentially terabytes of emails and files. They're threatening to dump everything unless the FBI frees Colby."

**~///~**

As soon as they leave work they bump into Angela and Ollie again. “Hey you guys!” He stops them. “Congrats, Allsafe is all over the internet today because of you. We should celebrate. We have this group on for four at Warden's on Thursday. This other couple we were going with totally bailed. Why don't you come with?"

Elliot notices two men in black approaching them from behind and he panics on the inside as does Ryker. “Yeah…sounds good.”

“Awesome man. Why don’t we make it a double date? I mean, I know you guys aren’t…you know.”

For once Ryker wishes Ollie would just shut the hell up. Sweat trickles down the side of his head. “Uh huh…sounds great Ollie. We really need to go though. Right Elliot?”

“The neighbors are complaining about the dog barking again." With that, he takes Ryker by the wrist and practically runs out of the company with him. As soon as they get home panting heavily, poor Flipper starts whining and pawing at Ryker’s leg who picks him up cooing the dog softly to soothe him.

“Shhhh. Sh its okay boy we’re here now.” The minute he hears water running he arches a brow at Elliot. “Uh…is someone taking a shower?” He sets Flipper down only for a moment, making slow cautious steps towards the bathroom. As soon as he slides open the door his eyes widen seeing a young woman standing under the shower head, water dripping down her naked body screaming in shock when she sees Ryker.

"Dude! Jesus Christ!" It was only Darlene. “Elliot turn your pervert of a boyfriend around will you?!”

“Hey I’m not his-!” Ryker snaps only to have Elliot turn him around forcefully as he does himself.

"Why the hell are you in my shower?" Elliot asked, both males now feeling violated.

"Well I was waiting for you. You were supposed to come last night, did you forget?" she asks.

“Come? Where?”

"Its fine," she sighs. "Everyone's coming later. Oh, by the way, your dog shat on your bed. You gotta walk that thing."

**~///~**

“I’m Darlene by the way.” She finally introduces herself to Ryker after she motions them to follow her to Coney Island. “Sorry for…well earlier.”

Ryker all but shrugged one shoulder. “No big deal. Not the first time Elliot and I have been mistaken for a couple.”

“How do you know where we live?” Elliot asked once they were on the train.

**~///~**

They’re on Coney Island by an arcade. Elliot and Ryker share one look at one another, then back at Darlene. For all they knew they could be lead right into a trap. “C’mon kids,” she pushes open the door. “We’ve got big things in store.”

Almost as soon as they walk in their greeted to a round of applause. “Hey man,” a heavier guy stands up, reaching out to shake Elliot by the hand but he jumps back as his fingers brush against his shaking like a leaf. "Oh, shit, sorry. Sorry, um okay. Well, awesome work you guys really awesome.” He tries to make things smooth.

"Great so now that we're all done going down on each other can we hear the plan?" Darlene sneers. "Where are we at with Steel Mountain?"

"If I'm not mistaken these lines still aren't 100% secure," Mr. Robot replies. "We still haven't made the Colby project disappear."

“Man what’s her problem?” Ryker mutters low in case she heard him. He had to admit Darlene did kind of ‘frighten’ him…maybe even more than Angela when she got pissed off.

"Eh she's a complicated woman," Mr. Robot shrugs. "Most malware coders are, right?"

“She showed up at our apartment,” Elliot complained. “How does she know where we live?”

"Let's not focus on her. That'd be like entering a bad KO you'll never wake up from," he chuckles giving a good natured grin. “Instead, I need you two to focus on the next stage of our plan.”

The next phase of the plan was to blow up the natural gas plant located in Albany. By doing so, destroy the office data storage facility for every corporation in the city including Evil Corp. He tells them that Elliot and Ryker are to hack in. "Increase the pressure and cause a gas pipeline explosion, making Steel Mountain go kablooie, along with Evil Corp's soul."

“And the workers?” Elliot asked as Ryker purses his lips in a thin line, not at all approving of this plan in the slightest. "Anyone living around the plant? They all die?"

"Eh," he shrugs again. "Give them a head start, sound some alarms. They'll be fine. The world is a dangerous place, boys, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing. This is war! People will die; can't save them all."

“Sorry but we’re not murderers.” Ryker declares, walking away with Elliot. “Hacking is one thing but killing innocent people?”

“Tell me Ryker, Elliot,” he stops them in their tracks. "Are you a 1 or a 0? That's the question you have to ask yourself are you a yes or a no. Are you gonna act or not?"

Elliot laughs in a non-humorous way. "You've been staring at a computer screen way too long, homie. Life's not that binary."

"Isn't it?" he counters. "Sure there are grays. When you come right down to it, its core, every choice is either 1 or 0. You either do something or you don't. You walk out that door, you decide to do nothing, to say no, which means you do not get to come back. You leave, you are no longer a part of this. You become a 0, but if you stay, you want to change the world, you become a yes, become a 1. So I'll ask you again: are you a 1 or a 0?"

“Don’t you get it?!” Ryker finally snapped, turning around narrowing his eyes. “An innocent man is in prison because of something WE did.” That was the biggest event that would haunt them until the day they die. Ryker and Elliot would have to live their whole lives with that weighing them down. Killing people would damage them beyond repair.

He barks out a laugh. "Let's not kid ourselves. This has nothing to do with Colby."

Elliot tugs Ryker outside where Darlene is seen smoking. “Disappearing again?” She called.

“We’re not killing anyone,” Elliot growls. “Leave us out of this.”

“We just want to live in peace.”

"You don't get to disappear from this. We can do it with or without you, but you're a part of it either way!"

Elliot yanks his hood up and puts a protective arm around Ryker’s shoulders. "Yeah, even your stupid hoodie can't protect you, bitch!" She yells louder.

On the subway Ryker and Elliot were in complete inner turmoil. What were they to do? Turn them in? Stop the operation? Darlene was right unfortunately. They were culpable as of now. Once they get back, for some reason Elliot feels a sudden need to check on Shayla. Ryker as well that he can’t explain.

He gives a few knocks on her door. “Shayla?” Elliot calls. “Yo. Shayla.” He tries again when they walk inside her apartment.

"Yo, bro, can I help you with something?”

They feel sick to their stomachs seeing a man sitting on the couch in nothing but his underwear. Clearly high as a kite. “I…We just want to walk to Shayla.” Ryker stutters.

“Ohhhh. Your girl. She’s in the tub.” He tells them.

Elliot knocks again. “Shayla!”

"Yo, she be out in a minute!" he yells. "Can sit and wait, if you want."

“We really should check on her,” Elliot argues. “Make sure she’s alright.”

He laughs but it’s more like a wheeze as he motions them to sit down. Yup. There was without a doubt the guy was high. "You a funny dude, I like you. Don't be rude. Sit down and chill."

They do just as he suggests noting the gun on her table. He passes Elliot whatever it is he’s smoking but he ignores it. Tries the same with Ryker who looks the other way. "Ah that's right, you only do this." He puts the bottle of pills on the table. “And you’re a goodie-goodie aint ya?” He motions to Ryker who winces at the term.

"You're the only one I know to take withdrawal meds while he usin'. That's smart. Probably even convinced yourself you ain't an addict. Shit. I forgot to introduce myself-"

Fernando Vera. Shayla’s supplier. Most likely one of the worst people Elliot’s hacked in his life. Password ‘eatadick6969’. From all the money he spends on porn and web cams he does all his drug transactions via emails and the such. If Elliot were to take this guy down, he’d lose all his drugs. With everything going on right now he couldn’t handle that.

"You get that though?" Fernando asks but they don’t have a clue what he’s saying. "Anyway, bra. I ain't nothing to worry about. Just making a drop for you. What’re your names anyway?”

“Elliot…”

“Ryker.”

"What it mean? What? You ain't ever googled it, man? You gotta do that! The meaning of a person's name is important, bro. Yo, she good!" He yells when Ryker glances to the door. "Trust me, I gave her that shit myself. Your buddy don’t really need these does he? Anyone with your courage can last through a little withdrawal." He rambles on, putting his clothes back on. "You know, you're the only reason that I met Shayla. In a weird way I should be thanking you. You brought her to me."

When the man finally leaves they make a beeline for the bathroom and Elliot picks the lock. Shayla is laying in the tub, some of her face caked with blood as Ryker gently shakes her awake. “Shayla, wake up.”

"What happened?" she asks.

"You okay? Why was that asshole here?"

She glances down at herself. “Why am I in a tub?”

As soon as they help her out and dress her, Elliot demands they take her to a hospital but she begs them to not do anything of the sort. "Hey, do you mind sleeping here tonight?" She asks.

“Not at all.” Ryker nods assuringly.

**~///~**

“Thanks for staying here guys.” With that, she kisses each of them on the cheek and falls asleep almost instantly.

“Ryker…I think we’ve gotten ourselves involved in some serious shit.” Elliot admits with a heavy sigh, squeezing the other’s un-burnt hand. “But we’ll get out of this. We can handle it.”

Ryker merely nods, laying his head against Elliot’s chest allowing the other to wrap his arms around him. “I know,” he murmurs. “You’ve always kept me safe as I for you. …Are you really okay with me touching you by the way?”

“You’re safe,” Elliot says. “You’re the only one I’ve known as long as I’ve known Ange.”

Before long, Ryker passes out against Elliot’s chest.


	4. Ryker Interlude

Ryker awoke sometime in the early morning hours, around five o clock. Slipping out of Elliot’s arms and tip toeing out of Shayla’s room he now finds himself outside the apartment complex making his way down the streets.

His destination: Coney Island boardwalk.

He can feel the cold, night air against his skin even through his hoodie-one of Elliot’s hoodies to clarify-as he rests his arms against the railing. Staring out into nothing. Yesterday’s events flashing through his mind.

Elliot falling off that railing..

The arrest of Terry Colby.

Evil Corp.

Shayla’s current ‘situation’. It felt like everything had gone to hell.

“Beautiful night isn’t it?”

Whipping his head around, Ryker’s eyes widened to see none other than Tyrell Wellick himself making his way towards him: Hands in his jean pockets with a grin on his face. “I think you mean morning.” Ryker mutters. “What’re you doing out here?”

“I just thought I’d check on you. You’re usually with your boyfriend, Alderson.”

“Roommate and my friend.” Ryker corrects him perhaps quicker than he intended which amuses Tyrell. “Now why are you out here? Were you following me?”

Tyrell raises his hands as if he were defending himself. “No need to be so hostile. I’m not a bad guy you know…I just thought you and I could be on friendly terms with the other.”

Ryker bites the inside of his cheek as the older male invades his personal space. Close. He’s way, way too close as the younger of the two grips the railing tight feeling Tyrell cup the left side of his face.

And then he tells Ryker what he fears most. He knew they framed Terry Colby. He knows they tried hacking into his accounts. Ryker begins to shake under his touches, feeling tears pool in the back of his eyes. But Tyrell ‘assures’ him that he won’t report him or Elliot.

Ryker should feel relieved but he doesn’t. Tyrell is a powerful man. He can do anything to make their lives hell and get away with it. He knows his type.

“Well,” Tyrell final speaks again. Pulling away from a still shaking Ryker. “I really should be going. Don’t tell your little ‘boyfriend’ I bumped into you yeah? Bon soir Ryker.” He gives a mocking wave of his hand finally leaving Ryker to himself.

The younger male collapsed to his knees on the boardwalk, feeling a sob build up in his chest before he finally lets everything go.

_Why does life have to be so fucked up?_


	5. Elliot Interlude

Elliot goes back to the Coney Island boardwalk the next morning. He finds Mr. Robot sitting on the railing staring out into the ocean. Taking a deep breath he walks over to him.

“Sit.” He motioned.

Elliot climbs over the railing. "I know how to take out the backups without blowing up the pipeline."

"Really, Elliot," he sighs. "I really felt like we resolved this. Didn't you walk away?"

“I did.” Elliot replies. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he should’ve stayed with Ryker. Did he pass up an opportunity to connect?

“Didn’t I tell you and Ryker that if you guys walked away you weren’t part of this?”

“I have a plan,” Elliot insisted. They couldn’t let those people die. “What do you want from us?”

"I want you to tell me about your dad," he answers.

Elliot laughs. "You're not getting in my head, man. That shit's not gonna work."

"Tell me how he died," Mr. Robot demands.

"Why man?" What is he playing at. "Something tells me you already looked that shit up anyway."

"I want to hear it from you."

"I do this, we go back to the arcade, discuss the plan with the rest of them?" He asks but the guy doesn’t respond. The silent treatment. Ryker’s used that on him before to get him to talk. He lights a cigarette to relieve some of the tension. "We were very close. He was my best friend. Worked at Evil Corp his whole life, one of the best computer engineers they had. Out of the blue, he got fired and no one knew why. One day he told me he had leukemia, made me swear not to tell anyone, especially my mom."

Leukemia. The very same disease that took Ryker’s mom away from him. "I don't, but a few months go by and he gets sicker and sicker. Finally I got so worried I told my mom. He found out, got pissed, started yelling. I tried to hug him and tell him I was sorry. Kept shoving me away. Shoved me so hard I fell backwards out of the window. I fell and broke my arm. Never spoke to me after that. Couldn't even look at me, even the night he died."

He hasn’t told any other person this story before. Not even Angela or Ryker no matter how many times the other tried getting him to talk about it. Thinking it would make him feel better if he did.

Mr. Robot then puts a hand on him and starts rubbing his back in a comforting manner. It felt weird, but Elliot doesn’t pull away. “And how’d you and Ryker meet up?”

“There was a fire in his apartment,” Elliot exhales more smoke. “He was trapped inside his room. No windows for him to jump out of…Angela tried stopping me from going on, but I had to help anyone who may be trapped inside. Found him just inches from his door, he was nearly dying with all the smoke he inhaled. His lungs were burnt when we got him checked out…but he survived miracoulsly only having a few burns on his arm and back.”

“I understand what it’s like to lose a parent and almost lose a friend. It’s heartbreaking. Ever think your dad was right?”

"About what?"

"Hurting you that way for what you did to him. Ever think you deserve it?" he elaborates.

Now that took Elliot completely by surprise. What could he have POSSIBLY done to deserve being thrown out a window of all things? "I never did anything to him! I was trying to help him!"

“Betraying his trust.” Mr. Robot shrugged as if it were the obvious answer in the world.

"I was eight years old," he tried explaining. Then he’s falling…then there’s nothing.


	6. Debugging

Most people think debugging software is about fixing a mistake, but that's bullshit. What debugging really is is all about finding the bug, understanding why the bug was there to begin with. About knowing that its existence is no accident. Why he’s thinking of this he has no idea. Maybe it’s because they got him pumped up on. Or maybe of the fact there’s a bug flying towards him.

The fly soon lands on his hand and he twitches his fingers so it flies away. Ryker and Krista are looking down at him intently.

“Elliot? Are you alright?” Ryker chokes out. "No stupid question...of course you aren't."

"I don't know," he asks “What are you doing here?”

“It was only a few hours ago since we talked. Do you remember mentioning them to call Krista at all?” Ryker tried to explain but he still doesn’t know or understand what he’s talking about.

"Do you remember requesting me from the staff?" Krista asks. "You requested me because the police say-"

"-that I jumped," Elliot interrupts her. "By a bunch of kids. Not the end of the world." He gives a dismissive wave of his hand.

"They wanted to do a full drug panel and you refused. May I ask why?"

Elliot turns his head away from her while staring at Ryker who’s finding his shoes oddly interesting right now. Never tell a doctor you’re on drugs unless they give you a prescription. Or your friend who doesn’t agree with what you do.

“Elliot,” she scolds him like a mother would. "If we can't have a conversation about this…"

“I’ve been taking morphine.” He admits.

“Why?”

The light is starting to hurt his eyes and all he wants to do is go to sleep. "I don't have a good enough reason to give you. I wish I did but I don't."

"Maybe we should consider rehab," Krista suggests.

“I’m not a junkie.”

He just wants Ryker to take him away from here and go back to their home. Hospitals were like child’s play for him. Far too easy to hack into. William Highsmith is the IT department here. Another moron. But then again the people whom hired him were also idiots in his honest opinion.

A guy who gets seven thousand bucks a year to protect people from people like Elliot hacking into their system. It’s one of the reasons he made this place his primary care.

"Then you need to prove it to me. Submit a bimonthly drug test voluntarily. That's the only way I'm going to recommend your release,"

"Okay, you don't have to worry, I'm not gonna do morphine again." One of the easiest lies around.

**~///~**

After signing some papers he’s finally allowed to leave with Ryker. They end up stopping at a convenience store on the way after getting off the subway, Elliot buying a pack of cigarattes and a five hour energy for lunch.

Ryker rolls his eyes. “You need to eat actual food you know. Plus those five hour energies taste like crap.” He takes out a power bar out of his backpack slapping it in Elliot’s hand.

“I still can’t believe you ratted me out to Krista,” Elliot muttered eating while walking. “By the way: What was up with you this morning? You looked like you were crying.”

“Well excuse me for being concerned about my friend dying on me of an overdose.” He flinches however when Elliot asked about that. There was no way he would tell him about Tyrell and what he found out. Of the fact Tyrell practically ‘threatened’ him in a way. Elliot would flip. “Uh…I just tripped on my way back. Skinned my knee pretty good…” He shrugged one shoulder.

Elliot stares quizzically at him making him curse in his mind, knowing full well the other didn’t buy it. They run into Shayla at the top of the stairs. She looks tweaked out. "She used to be my emergency contact until I started spending all my time with you.”

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she stops them. "Did you have something to do with Vera getting busted? Shit, Elliot, you said you weren't gonna do anything. He's on murder charges," she presses. "Did you know that his whole crew bounced? I don't know what I'm gonna do for money now. Just tell me, Elliot and don't lie: did you do something?"

“No,” Elliot lies. "Are-are you okay, from everything?"

“I’m fine,” she brushes Ryker off. "What happened to your door?"

The girl was right. His door had been broken into. Slowly, Ryker pushes it open revealing Darlene sitting on the couch reading a magazine smoking a cigarette.

“Why bother having doors if you’re just going to barge in un-announced anyway?” Ryker rolled his eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here," Elliot walked up to her, not even considering a confrontation. “We changed the locks for a reason?”

She shows them the magazine. "Jessica Alba says she wants to join," she laughs. "Jesus, what happened to your face?"

"You need to leave," Elliot demands again.

With a scowl on her face she gets up from the couch. "I suggest you get a grip."

They’re relieved when she’s gone finally. "I gotta get to work."

“Whoa what?” Ryker shakes his head, blocking Elliot from leaving. “Nu-uh. You stay here and get some rest.”

“He’s right,” Shayla’s voice cracks a bit. “You could’ve died.”

“You can’t stop me Rye. I’m going.” With ease, Elliot pushes Ryker out of the way who huffs and follows after him.

**~///~**

Gideon calls them both into his office with Lloyd, Angela and Ollie. "It's not enough just to focus your attention on the log," he explains to them about the security breach. "We should also monitor social media traffic as well as IRC. Set up scripts and keep going 24/7. We might get lucky. They might get sloppy and make a mistake."

_This is the world we live in, people relying on each other's mistakes; manipulate one another, use one another, to relate to one another: the warm, messy circle of humanity_

“Elliot!” Gideon interrupts his thought rant. "I'm, uh inviting you guys to dinner. Morton's notwithstanding, I cook a mean steak." They look at him. "What? Can't a boss invite his favorite employees to dinner?"

"No, no, that's cool, but I have plans," he lies followed by silence and Ryker sighing.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" and the others file out. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

“Not really.” Elliot shrugged.

"You're missing work. You come in looking like that and you expect me not to ask questions? Look, I don't know how much you want me asking about your personal life-"

"Not at all actually," Elliot interrupts. "I don't mean to be rude. I'm just being honest." He leaves the office. Mr. Robot may have found Evil Corps bug but he couldn’t find Elliot’s. That was the only way to protect himself. Keep on building walls around himself. There’s a man sitting at his desk beside Ryker. They appeared to be conversing with one another.

"Elliot!" he grins up at him. “I can’t believe you guys actually work here. This place is a shithole. I was just telling Rye I was going to take you out for lunch.” A girl in a tight pencil skirt walks by. “Ooooh. That’s nice. I think she likes ya bud. Hey, Rye: Think someone’s got her eye on ya to.”

He nods to a cute brown haired girl winking at Ryker who chuckles sheepishly at her actions. He keeps going on even though Elliot’s glaring at him like he wants to wring his neck. It works on most people, yet why not him? "But let the record show, I was trying to be a good wingman."

Elliot grabs him by the collar of his shirt lifting him up. “Elliot!” Ryker pleads, but he’s narrows his eyes when Elliot shrugs him off.

"Woah, calm down. I'm not that into redheads anyway," he laughs. "Whole nation of Ireland makes my dick go soft."

“You need to leave.”

“Elliot WHAT are you thinking?”

“Stay out of this Rye.”

A weary sigh could be heard from the younger as he clenches his jaw. "Darlene said we need to talk," he explains.

“Leave. Now.”

"You're right," he nods his head eagerly. "We probably shouln't talk here. Let's go to that bar next door."

Elliot drops him back on his feet and lets him go. “We’re not leaving.”

"And I'm not going anywhere until you do. So, I can stay here and cause a scene or you can give me five minutes at the bar next door." He keeps getting closer as he speaks. "Either way I'm gonna have fun; dealer's choice."

Elliot begrudgingly follows him, while Ryker looks on. Follow? Stay? "Rye!" He hears Gideon's familiar tone, scurrying to his boss's office. Secretly wishing for Elliot's safety. There’s one other person around and they can’t help but wonder why he’s drinking liquid for lunch.

"What?" he points to his green drink. "It's an appletini."

“I should kick your ass.” Elliot grumbles.

"If that'll make us square, you have my blessing," he shrugs, sipping his drink undisturbed.

"I really want nothing to do with you."

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asks.

Elliot didn’t want anything he ordered. But Mr. Robot interrupts before he could deny an order. “We’ll both take an appletini.” He all but shrugs one shoulder when Elliot glares at him before sighing heavily, agreeing eventually.

When their drink arrives he downs it like a shot, feeling it burn his throat whereas Mr. Robot sips his. “You’re supposed to sip it.” The older male explains.

"What do you want?" Elliot demands again, pushing his glass away. Wondering how Ryker could stand that. It tasted like shit.

"I'm sorry about what I did," Mr. Robot tried to apologize.

"I don't buy it. More importantly, I don't give a shit."

"I never wanted to hurt you," he tried again. "Your dad probably felt shitty for what he did. Probably wanted to apologize too. Sometimes pushing a kid away is just easier. Don't stay mad at him too long, kiddo." He gets up and walks to the door.

“Wait you’re leaving?” Elliot asked, following after him.

"That's what you want isn't it?"

"What about your plan?" Elliot had to ask.

"Plan? You're the key to the whole thing. Without you there is no plan," he explains.

There was no way. That was it. “That’s it? There’s no plan?”

"See you in another life." He puts his hat on and disappears.

Did he honestly just see that? Is this really happening? Elliot looks like he’s about to pass out from shock any minute. Had he finally lost his mind? Okay that was it. They were going to start leading a normal life now. They’d spend more time with each other rather than just hacking together: They’d go see those stupid Marvel movies, make a Twitter or Instagram account and like each other’s mindless drivel. Drink vanilla lattes.

He was going to be completely hack free.

He head's back to Gideon’s office. “Hey, Gideon. Is dinner still on tonight?” Elliot asks.

Their boss looks taken a back. Sharing a look with Ryker. “Uh…yeah. T-That'd be great, Elliot. Funny I was just asking Ryker how he felt, about coming over."

“Yeah,” Elliot grins at him, awkwardly slinging an arm around Ryker. That’s what normal people did right? “We’re going after all.”

“Well…that’s great! Real great. What changed your minds?”

Ryker shrugs one shoulder while leaning against Elliot. “Oh nothing really. We just thought we’d try something different for a change…just two normal dudes.” Elliot looks down at him like he grew two heads and Gideon looks as if he’s going to have a stroke realizing what he just said.

_….Did I just really say ‘dudes’? Sweet mother of….what’s happening to me?_

 

 


	7. Realizations -Chapter Four PT Two

As soon as they get home Ryker smiles at Flipper when the little dag trots over to them, kneeling down so he can pet him on the head. At least he hadn’t shat anywhere like the last time. “So what’s the deal with you wanting me to go with you?” He asked, flopping down on the couch.

“Because I need you,” Elliot says, noticing some of Ryker’s manga’s and going through one of them out of curiosity. “I’m not great in social situations.”

“Oh like I’m any better?” Ryker laughs.

He thumbs through some more pages. Apparently this one was about some kid who finds a book where if he writes a person’s name in it they die. Right now, he was almost wishing something like that actually existed…he had a ‘few’ people he’d put down. “You know how to communicate with others. Sometimes you just choose not to. I have no idea how and I need you there with me for support.”

“…Okay fine. I’ll go.”

“By the way: Don’t ever say ‘dude’ again. It sounds awkward coming from you.”

Well Elliot wasn’t wrong on that.

**~///~**

Ollie and Angela had already been standing outside Gideon’s when Elliot and Ryker showed up. Lloyd shows up moments later with a grin on his face.

"What up guys! Did you just get here?" he grins.

"Nice suit," Ollie checks him out.

"What is up with you? You've been fidgeting all night," but she’s ignored.

Gideon isn’t the one who answers after Ollie rings the doorbell, it was his…boyfriend? Husband? "Hey guys, how long have you been standing out here? The doorbell is broken, I should have warned you. Come in! I'm Harry, by the way."

They’re all served wine and stand in a circle around the kitchen table. Elliot stands beside Ryker since there weren’t any seats left. He feels completely dumbfounded whether or not he should say anything: Fortunately Harry breaks the silence.

“So how long have you been together?” He asks Ollie and Angela.

"About two and a half years," he answers.

"-two years," Angela answers at the same time.

“Elliot, how long have you and Ryker been going out?” Harry asked them next, sensing the awkwardness between the other two.

Ryker nearly chokes on his wine when asked such question, swallowing it carefully soon after. “Uh…Uh we're not...I mean, we're just...”

“Yeah. What he said..” Elliot mumbled, shifting nervously. It was an extremely tense situation: He wished he could hide himself under a rock but instead he finds comfort when Ryker slips his hand comfortingly in his.

"Okay, enough grilling of the guests," Gideon thankfully saves them. "Let's check on the real grill; Elliot, I could you your help."

He only pulls Elliot away so he could discuss the hackers. Didn’t even have to open his mouth to say anything. "So Elliot, I have a confession. I had an assistant in Dallas check that server again. Of course there was nothing. I have no idea what there was even to be suspicious about and what possible motivation would you have to do anything."

He really wished he’d just let it go. If Gideon got too close to the hornet’s nest he wouldn’t be able to save him. It was too much of a risk for something only under suspicion.

"You've been nothing but a hard worker for Allsafe," he continues. "So I apologize."

"After the conversation on the plane I knew what was at stake, the company," I lie. "I was worried that the dat file I found wasn't the right one and I just didn't want to get your hopes up in case I was wrong. That's why I didn't tell you before the meeting." _Shit. He’s going to hug me now isn’t he?_

Elliot thinks morbidly. "You're a brilliant engineer, Elliot," he says after awkwardly giving him a hug. “You and Ryker should never doubt your skills no matter how much pressure I put on you. And you certainly don’t have to keep anything from me. I know you.”

But how well did Gideon really understand him?

**~///~**

Dinner soon came to an end and everyone just begins talking. Elliot smiles faintly when he sees Ryker opening himself up a little more around Gideon and the other that makes him feel good as he goes over to a window enjoying the view of the city. Angela joins him soon after and starts talking about when they were kids.

Life was so much simpler then.

"Remember when we thought we were going to The Met?" he asked. "Somehow we ended up at the Queen's museum. Not google maps back then."

"I loved running away with you. Somehow when you're eight running is always fun." She laughs.

That was when things were normal. Dinners, parties. Reminiscing about childhood events. Maybe he could start liking this life after all. Get used to it. But as we all know good things don’t always last. His phone soon buzzed and he flips it open, revealing a message that says to turn on the news.

He stands up quickly, turning the button on Gideon’s remote.

“What’s wrong?” Angela asked quickly.

Just like that Elliot’s perfect maze crumbles before his very eyes. The news anchor is reporting on Colby and the security hacks. Apparently he was one of the three Evil Corp execs that covered up the toxic waste spill that killed Elliot’s father and Ryker’s mother. The one thing that ruined families.

He and Ryker had to get back. It’s still early enough that they aren’t the only ones on the train but fortunately there are no men in black in sight. Inside the arcade, Darlene’s playing ski ball and Mr. Robot is reading, neither of them notice Elliot or Ryker first until Ryker clears his throat catching their attentions.

Without saying a word, Elliot takes out his laptop and plugs it into a network. Sitting down in front of it. "Here's the plan.” Ryker tells them, they all turn around to look at his screen.


	8. Never Alone

“Elliot. Yo Elliot.”

A groan escaped passed Elliot’s lips when he feels Ryker shaking him awake the next morning, glancing down groggily to see he had Flipper on her leash. “You’re the one who took this dog remember? Have to help walk her as well.”

He made a point. Rubbing a hand down his face, he gets up and takes Flipper’s leash. “Don’t you usually bond with Shayla this way?”

“She’s sleeping right now.”

Almost as soon as they’re outside, they both freeze the minute they see two men dressed in black with white shirts marching towards them. Ryker lets out a curse when Elliot pushes him against a wall in an alley, trying to conceal themselves as much as possible. But the men walk right by them, conversing with one another.

“Elliot. T-They’re gone. It’s alright now.” Ryker tries to console him.

“It’s not alright,” Elliot cries, burying his head in the crook of Ryker’s neck. “Why can’t they just leave me alone? Leave US alone?”

“C’mon. Let’s just go home.” Ryker murmurs, gently taking him by the hand. Elliot keeps glancing behind to make sure they aren’t being followed. He feels guilty in many ways, for bringing Ryker in all of this.

When they’re inside he lets Flipper off her leash and they both jump hearing a banging on their door. Were they followed after all? "It's me! Open up!" Darlene’s voice sounds from the other side.

A sigh escapes from each of their lips as Elliot opens the door up for her. "I'd have saved you the trip to the door, but you're all like against me breaking in or whatever.” She invites herself in.

“Why are you here?” Elliot asks her.

"I'm here about some clarity on your little plan that needs your undivided." She ‘explains’. Ryker purses his lips having a strong feeling the woman liked keeping secrets from them.

“Okay let’s go.” Elliot grabs his backpack.

“What’s going on with you?” Darlene asked. “You look like shit.”

“I’m fine…” He lies, looking at Ryker. “Right Rye?”

“Yeah. Just fine.” Ryker mumbled.

God he could really go for an Aspirin right about now…he could feel a migraine kicking in already and things haven’t even started yet.

**~///~**

At the arcade Romero was convinced the duo’s plan would not work. Elliot had to ask why. "I was doing recon on Steel Mountain and came up with a problem, a real fat one. Evil Corp is upping their security protocol. If you ask me its overkill, but it's legit."

"I already told you they have their vulnerabilities.” Elliot responded.

"After we hack the New York facility, then we have to take a trip to Nashville, then Colorado, then San Jose, then goddamn Tallahassee.” He explains.

"Oh this looks real bad, real bad.” Mr. Robot states the obvious about looking at the papers they were looking at.

"What the hell do you mean? We're still in Evil Corps network.”

“Oh God…this is what Tyrell warned me about.” Ryker mumbled.

“Whoa hold up: What’d you say? Tyrell? As in Tyrell Wellick?” Romero jumps on him, even Elliot gives him a puzzled expression that Ryker all but ignores.

“Yeah…” Ryker whispers, remembering that awful ‘meeting’ he had with the Russian just the other morning. How terrified he was of him…but he’s snapped out of his thoughts when Romero continues raging at him again.

"Since when did you and the goddamn CTO of Evil Corp become what, chums?" he hisses.

But Ryker ignores him. Elliot continues next, noting the fear in his companion’s eyes at the mention of Tyrell. "It says this isn't happening until April 1st. It's on the 29th. We've still got a few days. We have time if we go up today."

"We're nowhere close to being ready." Romero protests.

"I've already downloaded all the necessary pdfs of floor plans." Mobley chimes in.

"It shouldn't take me long to own the data facility's network," Trenton adds. "With some help."

Darlene rolls her eyes. "You guys hit the road while Trenton helps me finish the disk drive. We'll double time it."

“This plan WILL work.” Ryker has to convince himself and to the others. Elliot knew what he was doing. The guy wasn’t a genius for nothing after all.

"Once we're there I still have to prep the social engineering plus we have no idea who's physically gonna go in.” Another problem grew to the on growing list.

“It’s my plan I should go in.” Elliot volunteers.

"Look man, you might be able to hide it from these nerds, but I know a junkie when I see one. You're in no condition to do jack or Jill except puke your brains out or give hand jobs for another high.” Romero adds, pushing him aside.

Elliot has convinced himself this will work. "In three days one steel mountain becomes five that's no good for any plan."

**~///~**

The other guys had gone off to get another car while the girls worked on helping Darlene contact her guy. "Yo man, you gonna say anything about this?" Elliot asks Mr. Robot.

"What's there to say?" he responds. "You seem to have everything under control."

"Ya. Okay. This isn't my operation." Elliot ends up coughing, doubling over with a concerned Ryker kneeling beside him asking if he’s really sure about doing all of this. To just let him do it. “No Rye: Y-You’re not doing this alone. I’m fine…really.”

A frustrated sigh escapes past Ryker’s lips. “Just be careful will you?” He mutters.

Mr. Robot rolls his eyes in a frustrated manner watching the two. “This is REALLY a Kodak moment...” he begins, causing them to separate quickly from one another. But I told you before, you're the key to the whole thing. You're the only force of nature at play here."

**~///~**

Everything’s dark and they’re still a few miles away from Albany. Elliot’s sitting in the back of the minivan with Mr. Robot and Ryker trying not to throw up. He wishes they were just back in the city, where he and Ryker could live their normal life…away from all of this.

Not exactly coherent but they bring him into a hotel room. “I just need to rest a minute okay?" he hears himself say. "I'll be fine."

"In a couple hours you'll wish you felt as shitty as you do right now," Romero growls. "Wait 'til the convulsions start. Full body pain, leaking from everywhere-"

-hypersensitivity to brightness and sound. After it’s overwhelming paranoia and depression. He pulls his shirt over his head, laying on the bed. Ryker knew those symptoms all too well. He’d seen Elliot in that state one too many. Two weeks of hell is what it was to put it in simpler terms.

"You're not gonna be good for anything til we kick this.” Mr. Robot says.

“He’s already getting chills.” Ryker mutters, biting the inside of his cheek. This was worse than any mere flu or fever.

He can hear the others talking but it’s all white noise. Until he hears Mr. Robot shout. "You wanna leave? Leave!"

"I need a hit," He tells him. "I'll be better. Just to get me through this."

"I can't let you do that," he replies.

"One hit. Just to get me back on the road," He pleads and sits up in the bed. "We don't have time for this. It needs to happen now. One hit."

With Mr. Robot and Ryker’s help he’s pulled out of the taxi, each of their arms around his shoulders holding him up on his feet. He talks to a guy in front of a shady looking house then slaps him the money in his hand. "When you're done, you leave," Mr. Robot says to Elliot. “Rye, make sure he doesn’t talk to anyone or look at anyone.

Elliot, you get your fix and get out. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” Ryker nods. Elliot gives a numb nod.

A cloud of haze sits inside the house. There are F. Society tags above a door.

"Hey, big eyes, shorty.”

Ryker looks to see a man sitting in an arm chair that looks like it could belong to his grandmother. "It's all good man." The guy says.

“I need morphine.”

"This is all we got right here. It's better, trust me." He reaches towards Elliot.

Ryker takes the syringe, looking lost as to how he should use it actually when the girl volunteers to help. “I’ll help. I know what to do, it’ll be alright.” She pushes Ryker aside who gives her a sharp look when his back hits the wall. Then it’s not long before she’s all over Elliot.

Her lips are over his. She’s climbing on top of him while casting an inwardly fuming Ryker a smug look in her eyes. He’s about to say something when two gun shots sound. Elliot feels a pain rip through his shoulder hearing Ryker panicky call out his name, dodging a bullet that’s nearly inches from his head putting pressure on Elliot’s wounded shoulder.

The weather is on TV. It changes to the F. Society masked man.

"Dear Brothers and Sisters, now is the time to open your eyes. If you have not yet woke up to the reality of profiteering and enslavement, I hope you realize you are fast running out of time. The governments of the world and their corporate masters do not want us to speak. Why? Because we are their truths. We expose villains. We exorcise demons. Citizens of the world, we are here to help. I fyou have any interest in waking from your slumber and retrieving lost, stolen, or damaged memory, we are here for you. We have your back. We are F. Society."

The masked F Society character is now standing behind a tripod camera. He walks over towards Ryker and Elliot, putting a key around Elliot’s neck.

“What’s it open?”

He takes off his mask handing two of them out to Ryker and Elliot. "It belongs to you now. I made it just for your head. Find your master. Turn the key. But first, a word from our corporate overlords."

A commercial for Evil Corp plays.

They’re walking down a sidewalk in a neighborhood. In the plot where one of the houses should be there is a telephone pole. A piece of white paper is stabled to it.

Error 404

Not found

A little girl on a scooter. She stops and looks at them.

“Hello. Hello friends.”

“But…we don’t know you.” Ryker said.

"Can you tell us what happened to that house?"

"First can you tell me, what's your monster? I think you dropped this."

She hands Elliot a key. He slips it into his hoodie then takes himself and Ryker back to their apartment. Tyrell Wellick is sitting in front of his computer. "Don't be shy, now. You can come closer."

Elliot sits down on his sofa as does Ryker. "Unsettling, I know, your pet beta fish chatting you up, but time's money, Elliot, Rye.”

"You need something? Your water? Does it need changing?"

"Living in a fish bowl there ain't no such thing as change. My entire life's been spent in this thing. My whole world's on your side table. I look around, same shit, different day. The lighting, the furniture, even the sounds; always the same. I'm on a loop that won't stop unless my life does. I'm exhausted with this world."

"What can I do? I wanna help?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. There's only one thing you can do for a brother in a fish bowl."

"What is it?"

"Move it to a goddamn window!"

He’s sitting across from Angela and Ryker in a restaurant. They’re both eating fish in front of him, a barrier between each patron.

“Ange, Ryker! He’s my friend!”

“And he’s really delicious.” Ryker hums, taking another bite.

"Piping hot so consume with caution. Pop's famous raspberry pie. Enjoy."

A slice of pie is placed before him. He takes a bite only to have something metallic in his mouth. A key.

“Elliot, I do!” Ryker suddenly jumps up from his spot.

The entire restaurant starts clapping. Elliot feels excitement building up. He’s now in a tuxedo.

He enters the arcade. Ryker’s leaning against a ski ball table. Despite the fact he’s wearing a simple black tuxedo…he still looks incredible to Elliot. “Do you even know your monster, Elliot? Do you honestly have a clue what it is? It doesn’t fit.”

He holds out a key.

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're not Elliot."

“Hello?”

Children laughing.

“Hello?”

More children laughing.

“Hello?”

The camera is still there as is the mask and tripod. Is this it? Is this his monster?

His eyes burst open and he wakes up. Hotel. He’s in a hotel room. And he’s alone. “I’m…I’m alone?” Elliot asks out loud. Yes, yes he is alone. He tries to fight the damned crying but it can’t be helped this time. This is how it all happened in the first place. But then, he feels a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“No. You’re not alone, Elliot.”

With tear filled eyes, Elliot slowly turns his head to see Ryker smiling gently at him. One hand on his shoulder and the other in his other hand, stroking the back of it lightly. Mr. Robot is in the room as well.

_Was all that real? How much of it did I imagine?_

“We’re not gonna leave you kiddo,” Mr. Robot says. “We’re in this with you all the way through.”

Elliot lets it all out this time. He wraps his arms tight around Ryker who soothes him with a calming lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was frightened or afraid.


	9. Bad Decisions

A normal person wouldn’t be in the mess they’re in. What exactly does a normal person say before they end up a night in jail? Elliot presses the blue button on his phone.

_Steel Mountain. We're trying to penetrate a data facility whose tagline literally is "impenetrable." Nothing is actually impenetrable. A place like this as it is, is close, but people still built this place and if you can hack the right person, all of a sudden you have a piece of malware. People always make the best exploits. If you listen to them, watch them, their vulnerabilities are like neon signs screwed into their heads._

Mobley’s going over the plan to them. Telling Ryker what he’s supposed to do and who he’s supposed to talk with. Elliot’s not really paying any attention. He and Ryker know this already.

"So you can hear us, we can hear you," Mr. Robot tells him.

"Sure you don't wanna look over the info on the map again?" Romero asks.

“I got it.” Elliot tells them. It’s cramped in the back of the van, but he’s not sure whether it’d be any better out there.

“Okay Mr. 007: Let’s go mess shit up.” Romero says to Elliot.

"Mister Sepiol?" Their guy approaches them. “Sam Sepiol?”

“Elliot that's you!" Mr. Robot snaps his fingers in front of his face.

“Crap. Uh…I-I’ll be right there!” Ryker could only face palm, shaking his head. This was already turning into a disaster.

 "You sure he's got this, 'Lil Man?" Romero muttered Ryker's way.

 Ryker shot him a dead panned expression. "First, don't call me that. Second, it's Elliot. I'm sure he's capable of pulling this off." He's masking that uncertain tone in his voice. Elliot was more than awkward at social interaction. He wished he could have taken his place.

"Sorry you had to wait. As you can see there's always a lot of bustle here. How can I help you today?" They hear the guy ask Elliot before they disappear into the building. He’s awfully happy for a zombie. Night of the living dead.

Elliot shrugs one shoulder. “Uh…I’m just here for a tour sir.”

"Oh, okay," his eyes lose their light, but he remains friendly. "I'm sure they told you at reception we require appointments for tours. My supervisor gives us all a hard time about that."

“Sam Seipol is my name…” Elliot says as though it means something. “I’m all over the internet. You can look me up.”

"Tell you what, have your company call over the new accounts and we can set something up later this week. Ask for Bill Harper, you'll know where to find me.” He chuckles but Elliot misses the funny part.

Mr. Robot and Ryker are feeding him lines but they’re not translating.

“You know I honestly think you guys should look me up.” He tries again.

"It just doesn't work like that. I'm sorry, sir, you take care, okay?" He leaves to show Elliot the way out himself.

“I think the plan’s a no go,” Ryker says into the phone walking towards the van. “The plan’s botched.”

“It’s gonna work kid trust me.” Mr. Robot assures him.

He looks back and sees Bill is looking up Sam Seipol. It’s no wonder Wikipedia is known for one of the most un-resourceful sites after all, anyone can edit them as they so please. Mobley is credited for editing at least 20,000 pages. To think people still find it useful. They made a page easily for Seipol, billionaire tech. Owner of a million companies, had a headshot of him, his birthday, age everything.

Even included a fictional family.

“Mr. Seipol!” Bill comes running out to him. “I have good news.”

**~///~**

The tour only grows more awkward and boring by the minute. Nothing but useless information. Mr. Robot adds himself in. "Now’s the time to get rid of Bill. Okay? We're gonna have to roll up our sleeves here. You have to destroy Bill in order to get to his supervisor."

“I’d like to see level two.” Elliot says.

"Oh, that's not part of the tour. Even I don't have authorization," he explains.

"He's not gonna take you for ice cream. He has to go away," Mr. Robot persists. "There's no place in this plan for Bill."

Bill notices that Ryker has stopped following him. “Is everything alright sir?”

“Wipe that stupid smile off his face,” Mr. Robot chimes again. “Tear him down Elliot."

“Are you sure you’re alright sir? You aren’t saying anything.” Bill repeats again.

“C'mon Elliot, I know it's uncomfortable..." Ryker adds in next. “You know how it feels when someone makes us feel small. You know what it feels like, when you’re worst fear is exposed to everyone.”

“Let’s think about this Bill,” Elliot begins. “Would anyone honestly care if you died? Sure there’d be tears but for how long? A day? Not even a day? More than a second maybe. Only a few people who feel obligated to go to your funeral would probably be annoyed and want to leave. That’s who you are. That’s what you are. Think real hard on this, Bill.

I’m not being harsh now. Sometimes the truth’s hurtful. I don’t sugar coat anything…Nothing is what you are. You mean nothing to people. I need for you to call someone who matters, Bill. As far as I’m concerned, you don’t.”

And now he feels like complete and utter shit. No. No he feels worse than shit. How can he say such horrendous, blasphemous things even to another fellow human being? One he only just met?

“Whatever you do, do not apologize,” Mr. Robot demands. “Keep it up kid, you’re doing great.”

It's not Wendy who shows up.

"I'm the account supervisor," she introduces herself by her title. "Is there a problem here?"

“Mr. Seipol wished to see someone more superior than me.” Bill says, fighting the urge to cry on the spot which hurts Ryker even more.

Almost as soon as he says he needs to speak with Wendy she becomes suspicious. Elliot feels sweat trickle down his face a bit. _Shit…shit I’m screwed. Completely and utterly screwed. She knows…she-_

After the supervisor orders he to be escorted out of the building they lead him to a stairwell that leads to level two. If only he can just pick the lock…but it only leads to the parking lot. Elliot exits from the door he came from and finds himself just a few feet in front of Tyrell.

The one man he fears more than any other human being.

“Elliot. I thought I saw you. What are you doing?”

 _He knows. I know he does…he knows what I’m doing_ “Allsafe’s just doing a routine data checking…they do it all the time.” He lies.

"Why would they send you? That type of thing isn't usually handled by the engineers, is it?" He questioned, but at least it sounded like Tyrell believed him.

“Budgeting. Overlapping a lot in our duties.” Elliot digs himself into an even deeper hole.

"It seems we both had the idea to work off site today. Let's call this fortuitous. Join me for lunch?"

“Uh…Sure. Sounds great.”

He tries not to flinch when Tyrell wraps an arm around his shoulders, hearing Mr. Robot speak to him. Telling him that even someone like Tyrell has a weakness. He does care what people think of him.

**~///~**

Well something seemed to be going right. They were sitting in an executive lounge in Level Two. "I'm impressed you came all the way out her," he tells me. "Allsafe is finished, but you won't let it die. We're the same. We're perfectionists."

His stomach churns when Tyrell begins picking apart the waiter. No. No they weren’t the same. They couldn’t be. Elliot was NOTHING like him. “I’m sorry. I need to go to the bathroom…” He excuses himself.

As soon as he pushes open the door, he vomits right in one of the sinks. Was it something bad he ate or just the fact Tyrell physically made him sick to his stomach? Having unwanted flashbacks of that morning when he met him at the boardwalks. After rinsing his mouth out, he works as fast he possibly can. Hearing Ryker now trying to calm him down.

“Focus Elliot…I know he scares you. Don’t let him get to you.”

“Easier said than done.” He grumbles.

He hears someone however and rushes out of the closet, noting Tyrell leaning against the wall. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Elliot curses. “I…I had to wash my face.” An outright lie and Tyrell knows it.

His hand comes up to touch his face who flinches at his touch. Running a hand along his cheekbone. “Your face is dry though…even damp you’d still feel it.” There’s a deceptive smile on his face as he pushes Elliot against the sink. “I’m not turning you in if that’s what you think..... “I just wanted to know your weakness…and I believe I’ve found it.”

Elliot begins to hyperventilate. Tyrell trails a hand down to the front of his jeans. He grips the sinks edges. “You really hate being touched don’t you?” He hears the smile in his voice. “You and your little ‘boyfriend’ both…”

Then...he left. Just like that. Leaving a more than puzzled Elliot behind to his thoughts.

**~///~**

Ryker’s silent all the while at the arcade. Studying his friend. He knows Elliot like the back of his hand. He doesn't open up right away to things, hell not even around Angela.

Darlene announces they’re good on destroying Steel Mountain.

"And yet I hear no applause," Mr. Robot jokes.

"We lost, China. The Dark Army is bailing," Darlene explains.

"Why?" Mr. Robot demands.

Darlene shrugs. "They don't answer whys apparently. The point is, it's not happening. But we could execute now."

Mr. Robot shoots her straight down. "We move forward now, China still holds the redundant information. It'd be pointless."

"And if we wait it'll also be pointless!" she argues. "Everything you guys did today would be for nothing."

"It will have no effect!"

"It will take down their network for weeks!" Darlene yells back.

"They'll recover!"

"It would still hurt them!"

Now Mr. Robot’s taking his frustration out on the hardware throwing them around. "We don't want to hurt them. We want to kill them!"

Darlene rushed over to a counter with an open laptop. "And neither will happen if we do nothing."

"Think about what you're doing, alright?" Mr. Robot pleads. "They'll be up and running again in a month with better security. We've only got one shot at this. The revolution will have failed. It'll be dead and buried. Please, do not do this. Is there anyone here who can communicate with this woman?"

Elliot and Ryker stand beside her.

"Tell me to hit execute?" she says.

"It's not over," Elliot tells her. "We can rework it. We'll figure something out. We'll find a way, just not tonight."

Everyone splits up and they remember Darlene has no place to go. “…You can stay with us if you want.” Ryker pipes up softly, knowing how upset she is.

**~///~**

They make their ascend up the stairs with Darlene following them. Flipper’s yapping in one of the rooms. “Shayla has her tonight. She doesn’t shit on her pillows.”

“Wait a minute though,” Ryker responds. Biting the inside of his cheek, having an unsettling feeling coil around in his stomach. “Flipper never barks when Shay’s around right?” He asked, pushing the door open. Flipper’s right there in an empty room. Panicked, they run and pound on her door calling her name frantic.

There’s no response.

Back at their apartment Elliot’s phone begins to ring. “Hello?” He asks after picking it up.

"Hey bra." It's Vera on the other end, Shayla's ex-supplier. "Sometimes, the universe aligns perfectly. Here I am, locked away and still it brings you right to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it goes from bad to downright worse for our boys unfortunately as you readers know. Honestly, this is probably one of the 'darker' of my stories I've wrote about: Tried keeping it in the same tone as the show with some AU stuff as well of course. 
> 
> Stay tune for the next chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I understand that was Elliot's role for the sneaking in Evil Corp but I switched it up a bit with my OC instead ^^;


	10. Loss of A Friend

The sensation of flight or fight kicks in. It’s constant. He really should just pick one. He, Elliot Alderson was flight. He was fear. Anxiety. Panic attack.

“It doesn’t feel real.” Shayla says, sitting across from them inside of the cold diner they were in.

“You really should try to eat something, Shay.” Ryker whispers to her.

"I'm not hungry. I don't even know what I ordered.” She responds.

"I'm sorry," Elliot doesn’t know what else he can say. He felt as if he were to be blamed for all that happened. What happened to Ryker with Tyrell…and now Shayla. "If I could go back and undo-"

“You can’t!” she interrupted. “You promised me.”

“We’re gonna get you out of this okay?”

Vera’s brother Isaac suddenly stands up. “Time’s up.” He grabs Shayla effortlessly, yanking her out of her seat and dragging her out leaving Elliot and Ryker with DJ. The stern faced one.

"Follow me. Let's go."

There in the back of the office the phone was un-hooked, waiting for Elliot to answer. “Hello?”

"Hey, bro," It's Vera on the other end.

"Where are you taking her?" He demanded. "I don't know what you think this is about, but you need to let her go."

“When I found out you and your little buddy did this I didn’t get angry,” Vera says on the other end. "I got impressed. Your power; I want it Elliot. I want it so bad it makes my dick hard and I want it today."

“I don’t know what you think we can do,” Elliot gives a side-ways glance over at Ryker, just to make sure he’s still okay all the while ignoring Vera’s profanity. "Ryker and I can't just hack you out of prison. Not all prisons are networked and even if yours is, it would take weeks to find security holes."

"It has to be tonight. I got crosshairs on my heart. If I don't make it out, I'm dead and that ain't meant to be just yet. Do your thing, bro," he orders.

“You’re asking the impossible!” He cries. Panic is kicking in.

“We cross paths tonight, Elliot. I’m gonna hug ya bro.” He hangs up.

**~///~**

“What’ve you done with Shayla?” Ryker growls out after they pull up to their apartment building.

"Yo, I'm not gonna tell you again, stop asking so many questions.” Isaac growls, whacking Ryker on the head with his gun. Elliot’s so nerved up he can’t even open his door right. After picking up his keys, he pushes the door open. “Alright. "Time to shine your kahunas and get to work," he says to Elliot. "Our only rule: do what we say. You violate that dictate and we kill your friend."

Ryker is so tempted to kick the guy where it hurts, grab Elliot, grab Shayla and just run the hell away from the city. To move somewhere where nobody knows who any of them are. Start over a new leaf. A new life. But he knows they couldn’t escape.

There’s something not right about Isaac so while they’re waiting for Darlene’s malware, Ryker hacks into his phone. Access was denied by a remote server. But they were in. Getting inside the prison wasn’t going to be easy.

"Yo, what's the deal?" Isaac demands.

“Uh…Elliot. I can take Flipper out if you want.” Ryker says, nodding to the barking dog.

"No one's going anywhere," Isaac says.

“Hey if you want dog crap on your shoes that’s on you.”

No. Elliot had to meet with Darlene. "She's my dog, I'll take her."

**~///~**

"Did you like my little toy?" Darlene asks.

“Did you write that exploit yourself?” Elliot snarls.

"I had an hour!"

"What you just pulled the code from rapid nine or some shit?" He was pissed. "Since when did you become a script kiddie?"

"I repeat; I had an hour," she defends herself.

"Malware detection must have caught it," he tells her. “You fucked us.”

She narrows her eyes at him. "Hey, don't put this on me. This is a shit show and you have me no time to do it right. I can run circles around an ICS given the proper white papers and time." Darlene then stalks off.

"Where are you going?" He calls.

"I have no problem telling these two douche tools they're gonna have to sit on their pricks till we find a better solution.” She says, clearly exasperated by all that’s happened.

He made a move to stop her. “No. You don’t understand. They’re-.”

-assholes? She interrupts. "Yeah, Imma tell them what's up."

DJ soon appears before her and lifts his shirt up revealing a gun that’s tucked in his pants. "That's what's up, girl. Now let's go."

**~///~**

It feels crowded in their apartment while they try to work. Ryker and DJ are having a ‘glaring contest’ with one another, while Elliot’s trying to get everything figured out. The apartment buzzer soon goes off.

“Elliot? Rye? You guys in there?” Angela called.

"Little, blonde biddy," DJ declares from looking out the window.

“Go,” Isaac motions to Ryker. “Get out there and get her to shut the hell up.”

"Elliot! Buzzer, now!" she continues.

Ryker muttered something insulting incoherent towards him under his breath, racing down the stairs finally getting the door open. “Ange. L-Look. Now’s really not a good time.” He splutters.

“I went looking for you after Gideon’s party the other night,” she declares, completely ignoring him. “Where were you guys?”

“We…We had to think about things. You know.” Another lie. _I’m really becoming quite the liar as of late…aren’t you so proud of me mother?_

"We always knew what Evil Corp did. We didn't' have the proof, but we knew. We were right about it all along. That news report wasn't a confirmation, it was reminder of how angry I am. Do you remember Nayar, the lawyer on the case? I went to her, Ryker?” She’s rambling now. "I have an idea that will change the world. I know it sounds really stupid, but I know how to do it. I think it could actually work. I can't tell you what it is-"

Evil Corp, Angela, Elliot, Tyrell, Darlene…all of this was becoming too much. “Just do what your heart tells you Ange.”

“That’s all I needed.” She hugs him. It felt good. He didn’t want her to pull away, a hug was something he honestly needed at the moment.

When he goes back inside he finds DJ going through their CD’s. "What's up man? You ain't got no Dre, no Pitubull, no nothing! And what the fuck’s up with this Chinese music shit you got going on?”

“It’s Japanese you imbecile.” Ryker mutters lowly, handing Elliot the binder and he begins packing his backpack.

"What's up, Rain Man?" asks Isaac.

“We’re ready to bust Vera out of jail,” Elliot explains. "I can get into the network. We need to get to the jail now."

There were about five of them in the car. Elliot and Ryker tried having Darlene stay behind but she was involved now. Ryker ended up having so sit on Elliot’s lap but he doesn’t seem to mind nor care. Resting his head against the other’s chest.

"What's the plan, bitch-boy?" Isaac asked after we parked.

Elliot pushes open the door and heads inside. He was able to visit Vera like he was an old, close friend.

"I need more time.” Elliot says to him across the metal table.

"Tonight. Tonight. Tonight," is his answer.

"I'm working on our project as we speak so it's in your best interest to keep talking to me. At the security desk, my phone is running an undetectable security sniffer that will locate any kind of wireless in sight. By the time I leave this building, we can own its network.”

"Brave, but stupid," he laughs. "You show your face and then I skip out tonight. Who do you think they're gonna think-"

"I'm opening every cell," Elliot cuts him off. "That way they can't trace it back to you or me."

"Yeah, bro, that's what I'm talking about," he grins. "I told you, didn't I? The universe got big plans for us, bro."

Elliot clenches his fists. Seething. It’s because of Shayla he and Ryker were involved not the universe. "You get out, you realize you're gonna have to split. You won't be able to stay in the tri-state area. Wherever you go, you're gonna need funding to keep surviving, which means your whole operation still needs to be making you money."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh I love this, go on."

"I hacked Isaac's phone," he tells him. "He had everything: your crew, your shipments, entire operation. I took it all. I own your whole world. I need your word when this goes down, me and my friends go free. You leave us alone, forever. If anyone tries to hurt us, I even see one of your guys following me, I leave everything."

Vera was crest-fallen. “You’re saying this knowing-.”

"-you can kill me anytime, yes. That's why I coded the leak to auto send every 24 hours unless I continuously disable it. No one else has access. If anything happens to me or Shayla your money gets deleted."

"Time's up, Vera, let's go." The guard arrives at their table.

"Remember, Imma hug you," he says, walking away.

Outside his phone is picking up one of the squad cars. _Shit I can pull this off_

"Get in," Isaac orders me when Elliot gets back in the car.

"Alright, let's go," DJ gets behind the order.

**~///~**

"We need thirty to forty seconds of the car's Bluetooth connection to run the exploit," Elliot tell them.

"And then?" Isaac asks from the backseat.

“And then the plan executes at nine thirty,” Ryker continues. “The cell doors should open. Just a few more seconds and Elliot’s in.”

“I’ve got the exploit. Drive.” Elliot commands. “Darlene’s no longer part of the plan.”

"Are you sure you wanna make that choice right now?" Isaac hisses.

"I only need to press one key to run the exploit. Or I could press another and disable the entire plan. I made my move, you make yours." Elliot’s no longer afraid of them nor is Ryker. They feel bolder. Stronger.

**~///~**

Isaac has his gun out making an attempt to look like a ‘badass’ while the five of them wait, standing around watching the prison. "What do you need your piece for, bro?" DJ asks.

"Boy wonder says he's opening all the cells. Some fool tries to rush us, I wanna be ready." He pulls out his phone and shows it to them. 9:49.

The prison lights shut off.

"Man, what the shit?" DJ yells.

"Power surge caused by all the cells opening at the same time." Elliot intertwines his fingers with Ryker’s. At least they’ll keep each other safe.

"What about security? Sirens?" Isaac demands.

“The network shows all doors locked and closed. Alarms will be silent for a moment.” Ryker explains.

A large group of men come surging out of the prison, squeezing past the vents. Vera’s among them. “Yes, yes!” Vera cheers coming at them. "You see right here, this shit tastes better than any pussy I ever had. DJ, shoot the cocksucker.” He orders.

Ryker squeezes his eyes shut as he feels a spray of blood, cracking one eye open to see Isaac dead on the ground. "My own brother, that's what the universe asked of me. But you helped me; that's the kind of bravery I've been talking about. For now, I want you to look at Isaac." He grabs Elliot by the face, forcing him to look.

"The operation is over," he hisses. "So go on, crash it, burn it to the ground. It doesn't matter. I'm gone."

He walks away but there’s one person he hadn’t delivered. “Shayla! Where is she?” Elliot demands.

DJ throws keys which Elliot catches.

"Told you you'd get her back, bro," Vera grins. "Just didn't realize, she was with you the whole time."

He opens the truck and Shayla’s inside. Her eyes are wide but she’s not responsive. There’s blood from her neck down to her shirt. Ryker drops to his knees, releasing a big, choked sob gripping onto her ice cold hand. Shaking his head ‘no’ repeatedly. Not caring if her blood was on him.

Eventually it hits Elliot as well. He kneels down beside Ryker, trying to pull the other’s hand away from Shayla’s, hugging him. Forcing him to look away. “We have to get out of here,” Elliot whispers to him. “We have to leave Rye…let’s go.”

Ryker couldn’t move but Elliot eventually gets him to. Knowing that he will never remove that image of Shayla from his memory. It will haunt him until the day he dies.


	11. Revelations *Edited*

Elliot watches Ryker sleep soundlessly on his bed. The covers are pulled all the way up over his head, but he pulls them gently back down. Tucking them underneath his chin in an almost parental manner.

Ryker stirs just a bit at the gesture but he doesn’t wake up, even when Elliot runs a gentle hand through his hair. He called in sick for him early in the morning despite Ryker’s protests that he could go in. But there was no way he was in any condition to be working. Not after what happened between Ryker and Tyrell and now with Shayla’s death.

But before he leaves, Elliot lays beside him on the covers taking in how peaceful Ryker looks. _How attractive he looks…wait. Wait shit did I really just think that?_ Elliot’s eyes widen at his own thoughts.

_I mean…he is attractive. There’s no question of that. But you’re only friends with him. Hacker partners…A friend you’ve grown to love…_

As clichéd as it sounds, as Elliot opens the door heading off back to work he looks back at Ryker’s sleeping form. “…I love you.” He says out loud, closing the door behind him.

**~///~**

“You wanted to see me?” Elliot asks Gideon when he shows up inside his office. He’s made it on time to work for the past month.

"Look," he begins. “I really appreciate you and Rye doing this job, I really do. But I don't know how you plowed through these past few weeks, so I wanna offer you some time off."

 _What would I do with my time off? Think._ “I don’t need time off. I’m good.”

Gideon stops him as he tries to leave. “One more thing. I’m sorry for your loss, but you can’t let death close you off entirely.”

“Good advice,” he sneers at Gideon. “Thanks.”

**~///~**

And that’s how Elliot’s life is now. Blips. Small clips, scenes. He wakes up then he’s at work. Now that he’s home he decides to delete the hack of Shayla’s life. He burns the information on a disk, label it as a Cure CD and puts it in with the others. After he finds himself pulling chips out of the hard-drive and burning them once more in the microwave.

Ryker had gone out for a little fresh air to clear his head when he notices the small fire. “Elliot?”

Elliot looks at him when he realizes he’s staring at the burned metal. “It’s alright.” Another lie. “…How’re you feeling?”

“Oh just sunshine and rainbows,” Ryker rolls his eyes. His voice heavily laced with sarcasm, flopping down on the couch beside Elliot. “When did our lives get so screwed up?”

Elliot doesn’t say anything. Instead, he leans forward and kisses Ryker on the lips. Although this isn’t the first time it’s happened (usually when Elliot was high), Ryker’s eyes widen out of surprise. He leans in closer but the sound of puking pulls them apart.

“Shit.” Flipper vomits on the floor.

Ryker motions him to stay on the couch, cleaning up the vomit and making sure the dog keeps out of the way. “Oh God…Elliot.”

“What is it?”

“There’s blood in the vomit.”

Blood was never a good sign last they checked as Ryker asks if she swallowed a microchip on accident his phone starts ringing. It’s probably Krista or Gideon but they aren’t on his mind right now. “Shit!”

“Don’t worry I can handle her alright?” Ryker assured, picking the dog up in his arms gently. He lets Ryker head out even though he really doesn’t want him to leave, hearing him coo softly at the dog as he descends down the stairs. He gets Flipper. Elliot got Quirty. Shayla was the one who gave him the fish: She’d have killed it if she had it.

**~///~**

Elliot has to go out for a while, unable to face the emptiness of his apartment. As soon as he comes back he finds Ryker with Flipper good as new laying across his lap and Angela chewing his ear off. He looks like he’s listening and yet not at the same time. He sits down beside the other, putting his arm around Ryker’s shoulders pulling him in close hoping she’d get the hint.

Ryker practically bolts from the couch when he hears his phone buzzing in his room. Angela stares quizzically after him. “What’s up with him?”

Elliot shrugs. “He’s not well today. Maybe you should go.”

Angela nods in understanding, gets up and then leaves the apartment.

Elliot waits patiently as Ryker finally comes back after his phone call, saying that it was just from his grandfather asking how he had been lately. It’s been so long since he heard the elderly man’s voice, the poor man had been in the hospital off and on due to a series of strokes as of late.

“…Since we have the day off, would you like to visit him tomorrow?” Elliot suggested, surprising Ryker a bit.

“You wouldn’t mind that? I know hospitals aren’t your thing.” Then again were they really anybody’s ‘thing’?

“You know I’ll go. For you.”

The minute Ryker hugs him gently and thanks him for doing so, a warm feeling flutters in Elliot’s stomach. A nice feeling. A safe feeling. That night as soon as they fall asleep both of their minds are racing over all that’s happened.

Fortunately, Ryker hadn’t had any night terrors about Shayla this time or of Tyrell. That was one good thing Elliot supposed. But it’s not long before they both wake early in the morning. Unable to fall back asleep.

_This must be what Hell’s like…_

**~///~**

Elliot had never really known his grandparent’s. He remembers vaguely of his grandmother he supposes, but she died when he was about three years of age. Soloman Reid had been like a father and grandfather to Elliot ever since his father passed all those years ago. He felt the man understood him.

The sound of his heart monitor beeped around the silent room. An oxygen mask was once over the elderly man’s mouth only removed so he could speak properly to his grandson and his grandson’s friend.

“Here you go grandfather.” Ryker came back with his apple juice and a yogurt, setting it on a trey beside his bed.

“Oh thank you my boy.” Soloman grinned before going into another coughing fit that Elliot and Ryker casted a nervous glance at one another. “I-I heard of what happened to your friend, Shayla correct?” He finally managed, cursing after coughing again sighing with relief when he finished. “I’m so sorry….lovely girl she was.”

“It’s fine.” Ryker mutters softly. “We’ve…managed.”

There’s another news report on Fsociety that the old man sighs wearily at. “The world has indeed changed since I was your age…just promise me that you two won’t get yourself involved with this FSociety or whoever they call themselves group? I’ve had a bad feeling lately. I can feel it in my bones.”

“Everything’s fine Mr. Reid,” Elliot lies again whilst wincing inwardly. “We’ve just been working lately. No need to worry.”

But there was. There was a LOT to worry about. He just couldn’t handle telling the man what they had gotten themselves involved with.

~///~

That same afternoon after visiting Ryker’s grandfather, Ryker drives Elliot to Krista’s office.

"Elliot! I wasn't expecting you," She says with a smile at the two standing in her office. "You can slip in before my first patient."

Elliot shares a look with Ryker before he begins speaking. "You told me I should tell you the truth," he begins. He’s not as nervous as he should be, he’s gone past his breaking point. "Everything I say will still be protected and confidential?" He checks and she nods. "I've been lying to you. I don't take my pills, but you don't either. Your refill doesn't match the prescription divided by the dosage.

This morning you bought a tall, hazelnut latte, paid for it on your Evil Corp card. The taxi you justified to your sister cause Evil Corp gives you double rewards, but those points are only good on travel expenses. On paper, you’re Thursday, two o'clock, Marylin O'Brien is your doppelganger. You think you're encouraging her to leave her husband because you're tired of being dumped. You told your best friend Jennifer that you wish your mom would die.

I watch you on your webcam. You cry sometimes, just like me, because you're lonely," Elliot feels Ryker’s hand comfortingly on his shoulder as he begins crying. "I don't just hack you, Krista, I hack everyone. My friends, coworkers, Ryker included. But since he’s lived with me I don’t need to. And I've helped a lot of people. I want- a way out of loneliness, just like you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Ryker's gaze lowers, when Krista looks his way. Shame. Guilt. Wishing he could have just been honest from the start about what Elliot did. That there was never truly a fire in his apartment and Elliot saved him. Their first meeting. True meeting. Elliot hacked him.

 


	12. Sister

“How the hell do you have my number?” Ryker hisses in a shaken voice over his phone. He’s clutching it so hard he’s surprised it doesn’t break from the pressure.

“I’m an E Corp exec. I can get anyone’s number I want,” Tyrell explains. “I need your help.”

“…Where are you?” Ryker demands in a sour tone.

“At my office.” Although he can’t see him, he knows he’s pacing and freaking out.

“Fine. I’ll be right there.” _The bleedin hell am I thinking?_

**~///~**

Ryker meets him outside of Evil Corp’s building. The older male has dark circles under his eyes, a clear sign of lack of sleep and exhaustion. He doesn’t understand why he’s even here. With the very man who violated him in the worst way imaginable but he is.

When he asks what’s going on, Tyrell sighs deeply. “I-I just killed somebody.”

Ryker arches an eyebrow. “And you’re telling me this why? Why not just have your wifey help you? She’s as psychotic as you isn’t she?” He sneers, noticing the flinch from Tyrell.

“She’s a sociopath,” he explained. “If she thinks we can get away with it that’s great. But she’ll turn me in out of self-preservation in a heartbeat.” His voice raised in a higher pitch the more he speaks.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Wellick...but I can't do this. I'm in deep enough shit as is." Tyrell made bold steps forward, taking his arm in a vice like grip. Lips ever close to his ear.

“Just last month you and your roommate Elliot were involved with a gang. One of your friends ended up dead. You’re familiar with death not me! You know it better than I do. Please. _Alskling.”_

“….What’d you do with the body?” Really doing his best not to grimace at the term of endearment, used.

Tyrell wasn’t wrong: Ryker wasn’t a normal guy by any means.

“She’s on the roof.”                                                                                                                           

“The roof?! You moron, why couldn’t you have just thrown her off? Make it look like she committed suicide?!” Ryker threw his hands up in frustration.

“I panicked! I don’t think like you guys do!”

Ryker swallows hard, finally letting his arms fall to his sides after they tugged at his hair out of frustration. _Fuck. Why did I agree to this?_ “You know I can’t be seen by the cameras. How can I get up there?”

“Will you get rid of the corpse?”

“No. I’m just going to get your DNA off of her…oh and one more thing before I go.”

Before Tyrell could even ask what he was talking about, blood was running down his nose, seeping through his fingers and he was on his knees with muffled yells escaping past his lips. Ryker flexed his knuckles a bit before glowering down at him. "What the hell-?!" The CEO cursed in Swedish after. Glaring up at Ryker who calmly shrugs one shoulder.

 Something told him to do it. A way to show Tyrell, he doesn't let anyone push him around for anything.

 "Hack my phone again? You'll get more, than a busted nose. We cool?"

**~///~**

Once his ‘business’ with Tyrell had been taken care of, Ryker finds himself waiting patiently for Elliot back at the office. His hands are drumming nervously against the surface of his desk, holding his head in his hands.

He looks exhausted. No. He IS exhausted. But Elliot’s voice causes him to lift his head up a little. “Everything alright Rye?” He asked, setting his backpack down and taking his hoodie off.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Ryker shrugs one shoulder, wincing inwardly. The guilt is eating him alive. Gnawing at him bit by bit by bit. But the deed had been done. There was nothing he could do to change anything.

“…If you’re sure.” Ryker knows Elliot doesn’t buy it, always forgetting how smart the guy is. Just as Elliot sits down, he leans over giving him a brief peck on the corner of Ryker’s lips making the other smile just a bit.

“Hey bros.”

They look up as soon as they realize its Ollie again but they don’t say anything. "Always the chatterbox.” He tries again.

“You’re sweating.” Elliot observes.

"Oh, yeah? Maybe a little, running around. Um, look, I sorta need you to handle something for me.” The guy’s taking forever and saying zero.

“Not now,” Elliot tells him. “We need to reverse engineer the malware.”

“Maybe some other time Ollie.” Ryker adds, giving an apologetic look.

"I'm gonna need you to stop and take these corrupted drives over to Blank's Disc Recovery over on 36th and 5th.” He says.

“Why me?” Elliot responds, clearly annoyed. “Can’t you get one of your IT guys to do it?”

Ollie still isn’t leaving so he focuses on Ryker who sighs inwardly. “Rye please: Everyone else is swamped dude. This isn’t like, a debate. I've always wanted things to be cool between us, but I outrank you. So here are the drives. Your appointment is at three. Elliot’s is at two.. You cannot be late. In fact, how about you leave right now."

“It’s only twelve.” Elliot announces confused.

“Guys please. Just do this solid for me?” He leaves but they’re stuck with his disks.

~///~

They met up with Angela after hacking into Ollie’s files. Ryker almost flipped when he found out what was going on. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Elliot asked when they met her.

"And say what?" she sneers. “Hey Elliot, Rye, there's a bunch of nude pictures of me that some asshole wants to leak online?"

“We could’ve helped you!” Ryker snapped.

“You weren’t around!”

Now that wasn’t fair and they knew she knew that. “Tell me what happened: Does Ollie know?”

"No. We were being pressured," she answers.

“By who?”

“Some guy. He gave Ollie a CD and infected his laptop. He stole his pictures, his emails… he said to install the disc at Allsafe or he would leak everything online," she explains. "It was a while ago. I thought he forgot about us."

Elliot hears Ryker swallow hard beside him. This really was about him. The hack. It was about both of them. The meeting. “You should’ve just come to us.” Ryker whispered.

“I told you Rye, you weren’t there,” she runs a hand through her hair. “You’re never there anymore. Something’s going on with the both of you. You haven’t been the same the past couple of months. You don’t talk to me anymore. Just tell me what to do here because the only solution I can think of is to give up!"

“You’re right,” Elliot admits. “We don’t talk anymore.” And they didn’t because when they weren’t trying to bring Evil Corp down, Elliot and Ryker were seeing each other more than they saw Angela.

"So strange," she murmurs. "I really miss us."

**~///~**

“What the shit?” Lloyd exclaims as an fsociety video starts playing in the conference room. Darlene came through just like Elliot asked her.

Everyone flocks over to watch. Elliot looks at Ryker and nods, motioning the other to head straight for Gideon’s office. 90 seconds and the code will change. If he can’t long it with his computer before then, everything will be lost.

Ryker works fast but ultimately exits out his window when Gideon approaches them.

“What are you doing?”

“I was only working on a local backup.” Ryker lies.

"Why weren't you in there with us?" he asks.

“We were only worried about-.” Elliot begins to lie again but Gideon cuts him off.

"It just doesn't add up. All of these events keep happening around your appearance, your disappearance... Every member of this company stood in there watching the single worst thing that's happened to Allsafe. And here you two are, working in your cubicles. What were you doing?” He assumes.

Ryker tried explaining themselves/lying again when Ollie interrupts this time. “Gideon.”

“Not now.”

“Evil Corp’s on the phone.”

Gideon sighs. "I'll be back. We're not finished here."

Ryker brings the window back up, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage. That was close. Too close. They weren’t good for this place. Gideon was only trying to protect his people. But Elliot and Rye?

They were trying to protect everyone.

**~///~**

Darlene’s waiting for them at the boardwalk later in the evening. A cigarette hanging from her lips. Elliot thanks her for pulling the video up.

"I happen to be really smart and good at things," she grins.

Elliot sits down beside her, Ryker’s on her left. “I say we should celebrate then,” Ryker says with a grin of his own. In exactly 43 hours our server won’t be a honeypot. And the route kit you created will take down Evil Corp.”

“We’re really doing this?” She giggles then screams with glee. “Be happy!” She gives Elliot a shake after ruffling Ryker’s hair in a sisterly fashion. “You guys did it! You’re gonna change the world.”

“We did this.” Elliot corrects her.

“I would love to take credit for this but I can’t. Really. This is all on you. You are seriously the best people I know. I love you guys so much.” She smiles.

Elliot knits his brows together and draws back with disgust and confusion. Ryker. He loves Ryker right? Was something going on he had no idea about? He feels Ryker’s hand on his shoulder, Darlene’s eyes are wide with panic. “Elliot?” he asks softly. “What is it?”

“What is it Elliot? C’mon.”

He doesn’t respond to either of them.

"You forgot again," she begins crying. "Elliot, don't you know who I am?"

“Of course I do,” he lies again. “Darlene. You’re Darlene…”

“-your.”

“-sister.” Elliot finishes.

How could he forget? He can see Ryker bite the inside of his cheek, his head lowered. How could he forget a whole relationship? Forget a whole other person? _Ryker and Krista were right. I should’ve stayed on my meds…I’m crazy. I’ve gone crazy._

They’re back at their apartment. Ryker stays absolutely silent throughout the whole trip back. Not even flinching when Elliot punches the glass mirror in their bathroom. He pulls out a binder of people.

He tells Ryker to hack him. But nothing comes up. There’s no profile. No birthday. No school. Was he a ghost then? Did he even have an identity? In the front of one CD there’s no writing.

As soon as they put the disk in, they see photos. Photos of Mr. Robot with a younger Elliot. Playing with him. Laughing with him. …His father.


	13. No Good Deed *Edited*

He’s sitting across the table from them. It was really him. “It’s really you.”

“Never been in your apartment before. It’s nice. A little messy but that’s not Earth shattering news. You always were a messy kid, trust me on that Rye.” Mr. Robot chuckles to a still dumbfounded Ryker. “At least he has you now to keep up with the cleanliness.”

"Jesus fucking Christ, I can't believe it's really you.” Elliot says again.

"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to recognize me.” He admits again.

Elliot pushes over the table to get to him. “Elliot calm do-!” Ryker tries, grabbing a hold of his arms but he’s shocked when Elliot actually shoves him against the wall out of his way. His back slams into it earning a hiss of pain to sound past his lips, followed by a picture of him, Elliot and Angela standing in front of AllSafe with Gideon falls from the wall onto the floor.

He grabs Mr. Robot by his jacket, throwing him against the wall. "Why didn't you say anything?" He growls. "Why didn't you tell me? This whole time!"

"You're not well,' he says. "I was trying to handle it gently."

“Gently?” He cries. "Is that what the last three months have been?"

He pushes away from the wall and Elliot lets him go, watching as he asks Ryker if he’s alright. “M’fine,” Ryker mutters, rubbing his back and hip. “It’s nothing. Not the worst I’ve been through.”

Elliot instantly feels bad for shoving Ryker like he had done, but he wasn’t in a stable mind at the moment to think things through calmly. Piss poor excuse he’s sure. "No, it's been about us doing something important. That's what it still needs to be about." Mr. Robot continued.

“You died! You were dead!” Elliot yells.                                                                            

"I suggest you lower your voice," he responds, too calmly.

“Lower my voice? You want me to lower my voice?” Elliot laughs desperately. "After appearing at my door twenty years after your supposed death, I think this is a perfect fucking volume!"

“Elliot think for one damn minute,” Ryker hisses. “These walls aren’t thick. Our neighbors will hear everything do you really want one of them to call the cops?”

“Rye’s right Elliot,” Mr. Robot says. "Especially after my impromptu visit from Tyrell Wellick last night. Elliot, there are people out there who do not want us to work together."

His anger only increases. "Is that why they've been following me? Because of you?"

"Think about it. You don't remember me, you don't remember your own goddamn sister. They put you in this haze to fog whatever brain matter you have left. You'll forget what they want you to forget," he explains. "They're trying to control you, Elliot. They were trying to control you all along."

"This is crazy, I'm crazy," he says but more to himself rather. "What are you talking about? Who's trying to control me?"

"The people out there who don't want me alive," Mr. Robot tells him. "The people who are afraid of us. We have to be more careful. Elliot, I will explain everything, but right now, tonight we have to stick to the plan."

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Elliot cries. “You want me to put this on hold? Are you out of your goddamn mind?”

Ryker has never been more confused in his life. Looking around with wide eyes. Elliot's had 'moments' before. But this now... "Elliot. I suggest you-."

“I don’t give a shit! Tell me what the fuck’s going on?” He demands.

“Alright, c’mon. Let’s go.” Mr. Robot holds the door open for them.

“Where?”

This was clearly frustrating for Elliot he could understand that. But it still did not give him the right to act out as he had. Ryker felt a pain through his shoulder suddenly, biting the inside of his cheek trying to ignore it.

“….I’m sorry. For shoving you like that.” Elliot finally mutters before they leave, kissing Ryker tenderly on the forehead and it hurts him deeply when he sees the other actually flinch from the touch. “Is it dislocated?”

“I’m fine. It hurts but it’s not dislocated…”

**~///~**

“Remember this?” His dad asked once they were on the train platform.

"Of course I do. I even remember my game. I'd calculate the statistical probability for safety for each train based on how often they would derail. On the way there, I would always pick the safest care cause I looked forward to our trips to the city so much. Then on the way back, I'd pick the most dangerous ones cause I hated going home.” Elliot says.

“She’s not there anymore, Elliot.” Mr. Robot says gently.

“What about Darlene?” Ryker asks quietly. “If we find her then maybe-.”

He’s shushed by Elliot’s father when they find a man in a grey suit approaching them. Elliot tries not to stare, keeping his gaze anywhere else but him.

“I thought it was you.” The man in the suit says. Ryker squeezes his eyes tight, beginning to sweat but he releases his breath noting the man is hugging a girl who welcomes him.

_God…at least he wasn’t looking for us_

"We can't see Darlene right now, it's too risky," Elliot’s father explains. “I know you guys are confused, but I'm gonna show you exactly where I've been this whole time."

**~///~**

They broke into Elliot’s former childhood home in New Jersey. He has no idea who owns it now, but it’s changed much since the last he lived there.

"I know I brought you back to town, but stopping by our old house is not part of the plan," his father tells them. Ryker gazes around Elliot’s old bedroom, his mind drifting for a moment wondering what he was like as a child. "Come on. These people are gonna be home soon; not the best time for us to be here."

“This is where it happened? Isn’t it?” Elliot asks.

"What? Where what happened?" he replies, impatient.

“You remember anything about that window?” He prods.

“Elliot where are you going with this?” Ryker asks, only to be ignored.

It happens before anyone could react. Elliot grabs Mr. Robot by his jacket and actually pushes him through the glass window, ignoring Ryker yelling at him to let the man go. "You pushed me out this window like you pushed me off the boardwalk!"

"Elliot!" he pleads.

“No Rye…maybe it’s him who needs to be pushed now.” Elliot growls out.

"Elliot…I-I’m sure your dad didn’t mean to,” Ryker takes slow, cautious steps forward. Shocked beyond belief to see Elliot in the state he was in. Even when he was on one of his highs he never got like this. This was an entirely different Elliot to him.

“It was only an accident.” Mr. Robot tries next.

"Bullshit!" Elliot screams at him."I was eight years old. You thought I deserved it. That's what you said, isn't it?"

"No, you thought you deserved it. You felt guilty about it your whole life, telling people my secret. This anger was never at me. It was at you," he tries to explain. "You don't have to be angry at yourself anymore. Just let it go."

"You're right," He admits. "I was angry. I was angry at myself. I hated myself for doing what I did to you. I'm ready to let go."

**~///~**

 “Almost there…almost there.” Sweat trickles down Ryker's head. He didn't understand. What was going on with Elliot? He had known something to be wrong...but this. Elliot wasn't talking to him. Explaining like he usually does. He's talking to this 'Mr. Robot'. Has been for some time now. 'Maybe I should've listened, to Krista that one day...' his thoughts pondered. 

"I thought you said we we're going somewhere safe."

“Elliot! Elliot!”

“Ryker?!”

They look up and see two familiar women racing towards them. _Shit! Darlene? Angela?_ Ryker groans inwardly. What else could go wrong? "It won't be long now," Elliot’s father says. "I tried to protect you son, but they caught up to us."

“What are you talking about?”

“Elliot. It's Angela and Darlene." Ryker urges.

Mr. Robot turns to his son. "I'll always be right here. You understand that. They're not gonna break us apart again."

“What’s going on?” Elliot demands. “Tell me right now.”

"Listen to me because we don't have much time," he pleads. "They're gonna try and get rid of me again. And you need to not let them."

“Sir why would they get rid of you?” Ryker asks just as confused as Elliot.

“Please, Elliot. Listen to me. I'll never leave you. I will never leave you alone again. I love you son." He lowers himself down and sits with his back against a headstone, glancing up at Ryker. “Please. If I can’t be here for whatever reason…always be there for him Rye.”

"What are you talking about? What's he talking about?" Elliot asks as the girls approach them. “Hey…I wanna know. I wanna know!”

"Who are you talking to?" Darlene asks.

 Ryker shook his head. His chest rising and falling, motioning forward towards Elliot, who takes a step back. "Elliot. Darlene and Angela...We just want to help you. Okay?"

 "Stay back..."

“Elliot you’re bleeding.” Her eyes are wide. Elliot lifts his hand to his forehead as he feels a cut.

“What’re you guys doing out here?” Darlene asks.

_This is not happening. This is NOT HAPPENING. This is not happening. Are you seeing this? Are YOU actually seeing this?_

“Who did you guys think you were talking with?” Angela asks softly.

Elliot looks at Ryker, then looks back into nothing. You want him to say it don’t you?

**~///~**

After being with Angela for a while they’re soon back home. Elliot sits on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. He can feel Ryker sitting beside him but neither say anything to the other.

"These are all empty?" Darlene dumps pill canisters on the table. "Are you just filling them and dumping them? Where are your new scripts?"

“What does it matter?” Elliot asks.

“We don’t even know what’s real anymore.” Ryker murmurs.

"Look, I know you feel shitty right now," Darlene says to Elliot. “But you really should take your meds.”

“Maybe we should stop it.” Elliot said.

“Stop what?” She asks, putting a halt in going through his stuff.

Elliot looks at Darlene then back at Ryker who now has Flipper settled on his lap, robotically stroking the dog’s fur. "The plan. The hack. Everything. Maybe we shouldn't execute it."

“What? Why?” Darlene asked with panic laced in her voice.

“It wasn’t me,” Elliot sighs. “It wasn’t really me doing it.”

"Elliot, the reasons we wanted to do this, our reasons are real. Maybe you don't realize this, but this is your idea. You came up with this. There is a part of you, somewhere deep down inside that knows this is the right thing to do," she says to him. "I'm gonna get your meds. We'll talk more when I get back, okay?"

Ryker seems to snap out of the daze he’s in and sighs wearily, setting Flipper aside for a moment beside him. “You know Elliot…maybe she’s not wrong.” He says once Elliot’s sister leaves.

“So you think we should continue with the hack?” He asks.

“That’s exactly it. And it wouldn’t hurt for you to take your meds…hell maybe I should go on those things to.” Ryker mutters the last part.

Elliot rolls his eyes.

Ryker places a hand on top of his. “I feel like I’m to blame for some of this,” he sighs softly. “Here I am living with you and yet I feel I haven’t been paying enough attention to you. And now…you’re hurt.”

The door opens. They expect it to be Darlene but Tyrell walks in instead.

“What the hell?”

He shushes Elliot by putting a finger to his lips. Looking around with a weary expression. "I've been waiting outside your apartment until she left. Didn't want anyone to know I'm here. Didn't consider you though," he gives a nod to Ryker who purses his lips. “We meet again I see…I knew you were close to Elliot but not this close.”

Elliot looks at Ryker with wide eyes. “You…You’ve met him before the incident?”

“And after…we talked one morning on the boardwalk.” Ryker admits, remembering how terrified he had been of the former CTO and still was.

“What are you doing here?” Elliot demands, pushing Ryker behind a bit.

“I know you’re behind it,” he says to them. "All of it: fsociety, the server, Colby, Allsafe. You're the one constant in a sea of variables. Elliot, now, I don't know what your grand plan is, but I need to and you're going to tell me. Two days ago I strangled a woman to death, just with my hands," he admits. "It's a strange sensation. Something so tremendous done by something so simple. First ten seconds were uncomfortable, feeling of limbo, but then your muscles tense and she struggles and in that moment, it's just you and absolute power, nothing else."

Elliot’s not afraid of him. He has anger. He knows what it’s like to have it explode without cause or reason.

"That moment stayed with me," Tyrell continues. "I thought I'd feel guilty for being a murderer, but I don't. I feel wonder."

**~///~**

Elliot brings him to Coney Island. He and Ryker ‘debated’ as to whether or not he should come, he didn’t want Ryker to be a part of this any longer. But as per usual Ryker insisted on going with them.

"How long as this been going on?" he asks, looking around at the abandoned arcade.

“I don’t know.” Elliot admits, standing in between him and Ryker. He doesn’t even want Tyrell looking at the other. Not after knowing…hearing what he did to him in the bathroom back at Evil Corp.

"What is it you're doing exactly?" he asks again.

"Encrypting all the files, all of Evil Corps financial records will be impossible to access," Elliot’s bragging and Ryker grins a little of the tone. "The encryption key will self-delete after the process completes."

“What about the backups?”

“Took care of that to,” Ryker nods. “China-.”

"-Steel Mountain," he interrupts. "Of course, you really thought of everything. Who else was involved?"

“Just us.” Elliot lies.

“Well, now it’s just the three of us,” Tyrell grins at Elliot then at Ryker. “I always told you we’d be working together. Still. I have to know though. Why did you do it? What did you hope to accomplish by all this?”

“I don’t know,” Elliot says then re-considers. “…I only just wanted to save the world.”


	14. Finale Part One

Music blared in his ears.

Everyone who is anyone arrived, for the 'F Society' gathering Darlene, Romero, Trenton and Mobley held. Ryker didn't have a choice in truth much as he hated these events. Parties were never his thing.

Only one person was on his mind.

A person who has not escaped his thoughts, since their first meeting.

 _You're message cannot be received at this time_ is all he had gotten, much to Ryker's worry. "…Yo, where ya goin' 'Lil Man? Parties just starting!" Romero called. Catching the other three's attention.

He doesn't correct Romero this time. "…To find Elliot. Make sure he's alright."

Darlene holds a knowing grin of sorts, rolling her eyes, ignoring Romero's puzzled look tossed her way. _About fucking time he realized_

**~*******~**

The streets of New York are packed as ever. He has to weave through a crowd of bystanders, all surrounding one person. Elliot. "Oh shit," he cursed under his breath. Kneeling to his friend's level. "Elliot…hey…hey c'mon. C'mon, it's okay. I-I'm here…"

"Then you're not real, you're not real.” Elliot says. He grips Ryker’s hand tight like he always had when he was under a panic attack. His chest is heaving.

Ryker swallows thickly. He isn't seeing what Elliot sees. A paramedic pushed her way through. Her green blue eyes filled of concern. "Let me-." She tries, but Ryker halts her. He knows how Elliot 'works' so to speak.

"I got this. Alright?" He mouths. Focusing back on his friend. "Elliot. Come back to me. Don't let him mess with you, like this. Think of who you really are…You're Elliot Alderson."

"Is any of it real?" Mr. Robot chuckles. "I mean, look at this; a world built on fantasy. Synthetic emotions in the form of pills. Psychological warfare in the form of advertising. Brainwashing seminars in the form of media. You want to talk about reality? We haven't lived in anything close to it since the turn of the century. As far as you're concerned, I AM very real, Rye."

“Please…Please just go,” Elliot begs. Feeling a huge sob well up inside him. “We just want you gone.”

"We're deep down inside you," little Elliot speaks. "You can't leave us and we can't leave you. Ever."

“It’s true son.” Elliot’s mother agrees.

“What are we supposed to do?” Elliot begins to cry.

___________

It's late and the subway's nearly empty. The two males clung to one another all the while. Ryker can’t help it, but he begins to cry just like Elliot. An entire weekend wasted. Running all over the city looking for Tyrell…nothing has changed.

He was still crazy.

He hoped for so long, Ryker of all people would not catch his sickness. But in a sense?

Ryker did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/9/17: Hey guys! So, I've got a sequel in mind that will follow season two (Watching season three and that may follow) but the ideas didn't quite add up to what happened in this story, if you've noticed the edited chapters except this one of course. 
> 
> Be on the look out. I've got a main plot drafted out and hope to actually, be inspired enough with the latest season to work on it. Until then.


	15. Finale Part Two

Elliot’s back in their apartment with Ryker. Flipper’s on Ryker’s lap, the other’s eyes were red and puffy from the crying he had done just hours earlier. As soon as he’s done staring at his computer screen, gazing at the flashes of chaos, he goes over to Ryker and kisses him. 

Flipper jumps down from his lap when Elliot presses himself close, his hands on Ryker’s hips. Holding him as close as possible to him. He kisses Ryker’s cheeks, then his nose and forehead cupping his face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Elliot chokes out, pressing his forehead against his lover’s. “I’m so sorry Rye…I never wanted you to-.” 

“-be involved?” Ryker laughs despite the tears still lingering on his face, holding Elliot’s hand that’s cupping his face. “Elliot: You…You know I wasn’t going to let you deal with this on your own. I couldn’t. The day we first met, I knew it was meant to be somehow.” 

A snort sounds from Elliot before he kisses Ryker once more. “You sound like that idiot Vera with that destiny crap.” He mutters against his lips. 

But he was starting to believe perhaps Ryker was right. 

Before either can continue further however, a loud series of knocks sound on their door. Ryker turns off Elliot’s computer, just as another clip shows of numerous fsociety members yelling about how they feel so much more alive. 

The bangs get louder as Elliot approaches. Finally opening it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Sorry guys...but I ended it there since I had no idea how to go about with a third finale part ^^; Gosh I cannot wait for a season two this is a great series! If you haven't watched it (which doesn't make a lot of sense I guess if you're reading this story in the first place right?) go! Give it a try: I was really unsure of it at first but it blew me away...and that ending...okay enough of me spazzing I'll shut up now XD 
> 
> Enjoy my other works if you'd like ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> So I just gave Mr Robot a try last week and I instantly got plot bunnies for a new story to try out ^^; I'm telling you this is one of the best shows I've seen lately on TV *well aside from my paranormal favorites of course*: And I really like Rami Malek after watching the NATM films so that was a bonus to learn he was the main star. 
> 
> Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this! <3


End file.
